Hearts of Silver and Gold
by hgsslove
Summary: Snape is alive and for the first time in over twenty years wants to live. Hermoine is broken and not really sure she wants to live anymore.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-wish I did own it, but I don't. Won't be making any money. All I'm doing is playing around with some of my favorite characters.

This will get pretty dark - torture and rape will be written about plus mean Ron. Don't read it if that's not for you.

* * *

It had been three months since the battle. The battle that finally saw the light win. Three months and yet at times he felt as though it was just yesterday he lay dying. He wasn't sure he had the right to live, but someone saved him and for that reason alone he refused to give up. Someone out there cared enough to save him.

He owed his redemption in the wizarding world to the boy who lived. Harry as Severus now called him testified on his behalf using the memories he was given and by his words of trust. Harry could do no wrong in the eyes of most of Britain's wizarding world and his word and trust in Severus Snape was more then enough for them. Harry made no demands he simply told Severus - "You're free now"

He was smart enough to realize he would never be fully trusted by everyone, but he didn't care the people who did trust him were the only people who mattered to him. For the first time in over twenty years he felt free. He knew there were a few death eaters still on the loose who might want to do him harm, but he refused to let them ruin his new found freedom. Severus Snape wanted to live and this was possibly the first time he ever felt this way.

He watched her as she walked down the hall she was no longer the student he had known. Everything about her seemed to change. Her love of life, her confidence, the spark in her eyes when surrounded by books had all been stripped away. He didn't understand this. He knew she had been the reason Harry had been able to defeat Voldermort, but he didn't know the details.

Maybe it was time to find out ... Maybe it was time for him to help someone because he wanted to ... Maybe it was time to admit he loved her ...


	2. Revelations

Hermione heard Ginny and Harry calling to her and it took all of her power not to run away. They had been so patient with her, but it was such a struggle for her to be around their happiness. Turning around to face them she tried to paste a small smile on her face, but knew she failed miserably.

"Hey Hermione. How are you doing today?" Ginny looked at her friend hoping she could find away to help her.

"I'm okay," Hermione whispered hoping she wouldn't be drawn into a long conversation. She knew the two of them just wanted to help, but really all she wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep.

Ginny and Harry shared a look between the two of them. They knew she wasn't okay, but they didn't push. Molly told them not to push. She had told them that the best thing they could all do for her was to love her unconditionally which they did and to let her open up in her own time. It was the latter that was proving to be so hard.

Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand, "will you come with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Ron was hoping we could all meet for lunch."

She started to shake her head, but Ginny stopped her. "Please Hermione. You know Ron will never forgive us if we don't bring you along. He really wants to talk to you. He made us promise we would bring you."

Hermione closed her eyes the urge to run away was pulling at her. Could she face Ron? He hadn't talked to her since the battle and even then all he said was "nice to finally see you back with us." She didn't understand what he meant. Did he blame her for not being with them during the last month of their mission? It wasn't like she chose to abandon them like he had.

"It will be good for you to get out of the castle for a bit. I promise we'll even take a nice long time in the bookstore." Harry looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I guess that would be okay." Without waiting for them to say anything else she turned around and walked to to her room willing herself not to run.

* * *

Severus stood in his office waiting for Minerva to finish up some paperwork. They had decided that since the castle responded to them both as Headmaster and Headmistress they would share the responsibility. Minerva dealt more with the student side of things where Severus dealt more with the ministry side of things. It also allowed them both to teach which was needed since they hadn't been able to hire enough staff to replace the staff they lost.

Minerva looked up to see Serverus starting to pace. Shaking her head and smiling a bit she walked over to him. "What's bothering you?" She was still amazed at the change in him since his release from the hospital. He was never going to be a giant teddy bear of a man, but he had mellowed and the students were no longer fearful of him. She loved him like a son and he knew it and more importantly he didn't run from her love. It had taken many long discussions to reach this point, but they were both comfortable with each other now.

Severus looked over at her and sighed, "Hermione."

She waited for him to go one, but when he didn't she raised an eyebrow at him urging him to continue.

"I've read the reports that she somehow gave Harry the power he needed to accomplish his task, but they don't really say how. I've also noticed that she seems so withdrawn and sad. She just isn't the same girl she was and I guess ... Well I guess I want to know why."

Minerva looked closely at her friend and could clearly see the confusion written on his face. She also noticed something else, but wasn't ready to give a name to it. Hermione had been hurt enough and until she was positive about what she was seeing she wouldn't push him to act on his feelings he needed to be sure about them. If he wasn't it would only lead to more heartbreak for the young woman.

"We'll I can try to answer some of your questions, but I'm afraid it might leave you with more questions."

"Please tell me what you can. Maybe there is a way I can help."

The pleading tone in his voice made her feel a little more secure in what she saw in his eyes, but she still proceeded with caution.

"She was held at Malfoy Manor for a month. No one knows exactly what happened to her since she won't talk about it. Of course, we all have our guesses. We do know at some point during her imprisonment her parents were brought there too and killed."

He narrowed his eyes in question.

"Their bodies were found in one of the dungeons. I can barely describe what Hermione looked like when she was tossed on the ground in front of us during the battle. Most of us thought she was dead."

She looked into his eyes and could see pain she knew he would have a good idea of what happened to her, probably more than any of them. Maybe he was the right person to help the young witch. She was still a little wary though. She wasn't worried that he would intentionally hurt Hermione, but she knew that caring again was new to him. Also, could Hermione get past all the insults he used to throw at her and see the man he was now?

"I didn't realize. Guess I've been a little to wrapped up in my own life..."

"No Severus, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to her. They were on the run for almost a year it's surprising none of them were caught before then."

He knew she was right, but he also knew he had been a bit selfish after the battle. When he awoke he had been surprised to find himself so completely healed, but instead of going up to the castle he simply apparated to Spinner's End. He had been waiting for someone to come and cart him off to Azkaban. However, the only person who came to him was Harry. Once to find out if he was alive and then to tell him he was free. He didn't ask questions he just accepted it and started to live again.

This was really the first time he'd asked anyone about the battle. He hadn't even read any accounts of the battle until today. He and Harry had spoken frequently since his second visit to Spinner's End, but they spent the time getting to know each other and trying to get past hurts behind them. It wasn't that he didn't care how it had all ended, but for the first time in twenty years he had something other then the Dark Lord to occupy his life, and he'd been enjoying it. The reports he'd read today however were lacking in any real answers and he knew it.

"How was she caught? Was she not with Harry and Mr. Weasley? Were they caught also?"

"According to Harry she was caught making sure he and Ron were not. I don't know the details maybe when you have one of your weekly chats with Harry he can tell you more."

Severus nodded and invited her to continue trying to control the rage building up inside him. One more person he failed to protect, but this one hurt more because of the love he felt for her.

"Severus I beg again for you not to blame yourself. We both know you were tasked with keeping the students here as safe as possible while also trying not to let us know you were still on our side. You helped the three of them when you could, but you couldn't do everything. You're only one man. I do lay some of the blame at Albus's feet, that man... Never mind I don't think I'll ever fully understand his thought process."

"Agreed."

Both stood in silence for a few moments looking at the portrait of the former Headmaster only to be rewarded with a loud snore. Serverus turned his attention back to his friend realizing she hadn't answered what Hermione's role in helping Harry win.

"If she was so close to death how did she help Harry?"

"That is an easy and hard question to answer. I can tell you what happened, but I can't tell you how. I simply don't know how she did it."

"What do you mean?"

Minerva sighed, "I'll explain what I can, but I'm afraid it won't clear everything up."

She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. She'd spent many a sleepless night trying to understand what Hermione did, but it wasn't anything anyone had ever seen and none of her research turned up anything either. The power Hermione showed that day was breath taking, but it also scared Minerva too.

"Like I said we thought she was dead. Bellatrix threw her on the ground like she was garbage, so it was a surprise when Hermione struggled to her feet. It didn't just surprise us it also surprised the Death Eaters. Many of them drew their wands and started to throw curses, but Voldermort stopped them. I guess he didn't see her as much of a threat. Harry walked over to her and hugged her. It was the type of hug you give when you are saying goodbye. I believe they both believed this was their end."

Severus was in awe that Hermione could possibly still be alive after a month of being under the control of Death Eaters especially the likes of Bellatrix whom he knew lived to torture. He was so lost in his own thoughts he almost missed hearing Minerva continue.

"When they let go Hermione waved her arm and said love will win. It was a whisper, but we all heard it. She started to repeat it over and over. Love will win, love will win. The more she said it the more powerful her voice sounded, and then..."

Severus leaned forward in his chair, "and then?"

"She glowed. I don't mean a small light Severus, a bright light surrounded her and grew until it covered the whole battle ground. I don't understand it at all. The light healed everyone who was on the side of the light. It's what healed you. She knew you were on the side of the light, or at least the light that emitted from her knew. Harry stepped away from her and fought with Voldermort when he was dead the light stopped and she collapsed it took Poppy three hours to stabilize her."

He sat there in shock not knowing what to say. His mind reeled for anything that could explain what he was just told, but he knew there wasn't anything that could explain it. For possibly the first time in his life he found himself at a loss for words. They sat in silence Severus still trying to process what he had just been told and Minerva trying to gage his reaction. She knew he would have the same questions she had, but she waited for him to form them.

"The light healed everyone?"

"Only those who fought for the side of the light. It passed over all of the Death Eaters."

"Then how... I mean I had the dark mark. I don't understand."

"You no longer have it though do you?"

He shook his head and pulled back his sleeve so she could see that it was in fact gone. He wasn't sure why he had never mentioned it to her.

"The mark faded on the others, but you are the only one it completely left. Tell me were you healed in other ways?"

He looked back up at her and nodded. "Yes, the scars ... They are all gone. I'd wondered, but I thought... Well to be honest I didn't give it much thought. I was just happy which was such a new feeling to me that I just wanted to enjoy it."

"That's understandable. You deserve your happiness Severus."

"If her light was able to heal then why couldn't it heal her?"

"I don't know and she won't or isn't able to explain what happened either."

"Why wasn't this in any of the reports I read? I mean it sounds like she had at least as big of a roll in the outcome as Harry. Possibly even a bigger."

"Again I don't know. Harry tried to get it into the official reports, but the powers that be in The Ministey decided that people needed to continue to look at Harry as the savior of our world. It frustrates Harry to no end especially after he and Ron were both given Merlin 1st class awards and she wasn't."

"That's absurd! She deserves for the blooming Ministry to be falling on their knees to thank her!"

"I agree and I'm not the only one, but the decision has been made and no matter how we've tried to convince them the answer is always the same."

"Bastards!"

"Again I agree."

Severus wiped away a tear he never cried in front of anyone so he was surprised when he felt the wetness on his cheek. He was feeling a mixture of emotions. Frustration, sadness, anger. Any small doubt he had before about helping the young witch were gone.

She watched every emotion play over his face for a man who for years hid every emotion behind walls no one could penetrate it was somewhat of a shock to see him in this state.

"Before I explain one last thing to you I have a question."

He nodded surprised to hear there was yet more.

"When did you realize you loved her and please don't try to deny it. This girl has dealt with more then enough and I'm afraid she will have to deal with a lot more pain before her life gets better. I can't watch her be hurt..."

"I wouldn't."

"No, I don't think you would at least not intentionally, but if you really want to help her you have to be in it for the long haul. You're going to have to be prepared for her to push you away to possibly hurt you emotionally possibly physically. We both know when you're hurting as much as she is you fight those who try to help. So again I ask you when did you realize you loved her?"

"I realized I cared for her in her fourth year after Mr. Weasley blew up at her during the Yule Ball, but realized I loved her during her sixth year. Which probably makes me somewhat of pervert. I mean what is she 17? Meaning I fell in love with a 16-year-old?"

"She's 18 and I don't think you are a pervert. She's always been more mature than those her own age and you are one of the few men I know who won't shy away from her intelligence."

"I know it will be hard, I have a lot to atone for with her. I insulted her intelligence more times then I care to admit, but I have to try. I don't care if she never returns my love, but I can't watch her continue to lose herself anymore."

She nodded her head and took hold of his hand. "Severus she has nothing. No family, no money, I managed to convince her to allow me to buy her a few clothes, and Ollivander refused to take any money for her new wand, but when I say the girl has nothing I mean it."

"Did her parents not provide for her in a will of some sort?"

"Her parents faced a fair amount of bad luck over the last few years. I'm not positive, but I would be willing to bet most of it was at the hands of Death Eaters, but there is no proof."

"So not only is she in emotional turmoil, but she also has to deal with financial stresses." He couldn't help but shake his head in disgust. He wondered how much more one young woman could be asked to handle before she was crushed.

"I helped her obtain a scholarship so she could finish her final year. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but the money came from Harry and he continues to find ways to help her, but he can only help so much without her becoming to suspicious."

He allowed himself to process this new information. He needed a plan, but as it stood right now he was at a bit of a loss. Thought he found himself curious about something.

"You said she got a new wand. What are it's properties?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile in anticipation of how he would react to this piece of news. "12 inch Hazel wood with a core of willingly given Centaur hair."

She watched as his eyebrows shot up and his face showed his complete shock. She chuckled as she watched him try to make a coherent thought.

"Ollivander he... I mean... I didn't know he had wands with those properties."

"He had just finished making the wand when we entered. He had been told that a young witch would be in soon in need of a new wand. Whomever gave him the hair also told him what wood to use and the length required."

"Amazing"

* * *

Hermione woke up or more accurately finally decided to stop staring at her ceiling and rolled out of bed. She had promised Ginny and Harry she would accompany them to Hogsmeade today and she knew it was going to take all of her mental strength to get throughout the day. It's not that she didn't want to spend time with her friends, but she couldn't always control the complete panic that would over take her. A smell or a certain word could cause her to experience painful flashbacks. Most of her time was spent trying to control her emotions and to not just bloody run away from everyone and everything.

She was made Head Girl this year and almost turned it down, but then realizing she would have her own room and basically free access to the castle without the confines of a curfew drew her in. She was able to stroll around the castle enjoying the silence when sleep evaded her which it usually did. Having her own room allowed her to have a place to run to when she was unable to control the urge to run and hide. She knew she had earned the right to he Head Girl, but she suspected there was more at play in the decision.

She quickly jumped into the shower avoiding looking in the mirror she didn't need to see scars again. The words that were carved into her skin were burned in her memory she didn't need to see them. She thought about Ron and not for the first time she wondered if he would be willing to look past them. She wasn't even sure where she stood with him anymore. Actually, she wasn't sure what her feelings were for him anymore. She wanted someone to love her in the way her Dad loved her Mom, but she wasn't sure she deserved a love like that.

Walking towards the gate she worked at pushing down the rising panic. She continued to tell herself she could do this.

"Hi Hermione"

"Hi Harry. Where's Ginny?"

"She ran a little ahead with her broom. It needs a bit of repair work before the season begins. She told me she'd meet us at the bookstore. We are to meet Ron for for lunch at 1:00 so we have a nice bit of time for you to browse the bookstore."

"We don't really have to go to the bookstore. I mean I doubt you'd have much fun watching me browse through them."

"Ha! Lot you know. There is a new book out on the history of Quidditch and the author is there too."

"I should have known there was an ulterior motive at play here."

"Hermione I would have gone to the bookstore with you no matter what. That's what friends do. I mean how many times over the years have you watched Ron and I drool over everything in the Broom shop or the Quidditch shop?"

"Come on then we best get going or Ginny will start to wonder if where we are."

The bookstore was a bit more crowded then it usually was and she could feel her panic starting to rise, but Ha4ry took her hand and walked her over to the more academic area of the bookstore which was relatively quiet.

"Will you be okay while I go buy my book and wait in line to have it signed? If this is to much for you we'll leave."

She looked at him and knew he would leave if she asked, but she felt calmer in the quiet area he walked her over to and was pretty sure she could handle it.

"I'll be okay, you better get over there before the line gets to long."

Severus watched this whole exchange from a quiet corner of the shop. He was impressed at the way Harry handled her. He really had grown up to be a kind hearted young man his mother would be proud. He began to watch her browse through the books hoping to see her smile. Instead what he saw made his heart ache. He watched as tears escaped down her face as she placed a book back on the shelf. He decided there was no time like the present to try reaching her.

"Good afternoon Hermione. That's a very good book on advanced potions you just placed back on the shelf maybe we could find time to discuss it."

She turned and stared at him for a few moments before stumbling over her response.

"I ummm I would like that, but ... but I ummm well I ummm didn't plan on buying anything today. Ummm I'm just looking I guess."

He patiently waited for her to finish before continuing he knew she couldn't afford to buy anything, but he was curious about what books she would buy if she could.

"Well, if you were to buy a book or two today which ones might you choose?"

She couldn't believe he was talking to her. Although, he had been nicer to everyone in class she didn't really expect him to carry on a normal conversation with any student especially her outside of the school setting. Trying hard not to panic, but feeling the attack starting to take over she didn't dare open her mouth.

Severus noticed the signs and was annoyed with himself for going to far on his first attempt at getting to know her. Looking around the shop trying to find a way to fix the situation he spotted a couple of chairs.

"Maybe it would be best if you sat down over there. It will allow you a bit of privacy and allow you to calm down a bit."

"Thank you Sir."

He watched the young witch sit down and start to control her breathing. He pulled the potions book off the shelf and a few other books he thought she might be interested in. He glanced over at her again and was relieved to see that she had managed to quell the attack.

"Here why don't you look through these while you wait for your friends. It looks like they will be over there for a bit yet."

Conjuring her up a glass of water he left her to her small place of privacy and continued his own browsing.

Hermione opened the potions book again. This wasn't so much a step by step potion book, but more a book on the theory behind potions. She had once dreamed of becoming a Potions Mistress, but realized like so many other dreams it probably wouldn't happen. She really had no idea what she was going to do at the end of the school year, but it was only the first month of school so she tried to push that bit of worry from her head.

She looked at the other books he had also brought over and was a bit surprised at how well he had picked for her. There were a couple more potions books, but also a book on how charms and potions can be brought together and a few books on transfiguration she actually used to own.

"Miss do plan on buying those books?"

"I uh ..."

"She was holding them for me. I hope that is okay with you Sir."

"Oh Headmaster I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry young lady it's just well I can't have people just rifling through my books without planning on purchasing. I mean no one wants to buy a book that looks like its already been read."

"I'm sure she does understand, but as I said she was holding them for me so if you'll excuse us."

"Yes, yes of course. Good afternoon Headmaster."

"Sir, are you really buying these?"

"Yes. I know this will sound ridiculous, but I dream of owning the biggest library in the world. However, the castle is only willing to grant me so many bookshelves." He smiled and winked at her.

Hermione was beginning to believe she had walked into some alternate universe. He had used her name, he was being friendly, he even managed to help her escape from her panic attack. Before she lost her nerve she decided to push her luck a little.

"Maybe someday I could see your library?"

Serverus almost wanted to leap for joy. An opening an actual opening and she was the one who gave it to him. A plan albeit a small plan was starting to form. He was also proud to see that she still had a bit of that Gryffindor courage in her.

"Harry and I have tea every Friday afternoon after classes why don't you accompany him next Friday."

"Well if Harry doesn't mind..."

"If Harry doesn't mind what?" Harry looked at his friend before turning his attention to his Professor.

"Ah, I was just inviting Hermione to accompany you next Friday so she could look through my library."

"Brilliant! Oh Hermione his library will make your heart swell I just know it."

Ginny walked over and handed Harry his bag. "Are two ready to meet Ron for lunch?"

They both nodded at her, but Severus noticed Hermione's hesitation. He felt the urge to follow them. He trusted Harry and Ginny to protect her, but he had no idea if Ron had managed to mature over the last year. He'd always had a habit of saying something hurtful and honestly Severus wasn't always sure if it wasn't on purpose.

"Harry could I have a word with you for a moment."

"Of course Professor."

Ginny nodded at the two men and directed Hermione towards the exit trying her best to avoid the more crowded areas.

"Harry I know you are paying for her schooling please let me know if I can help."

"Sir really I sadly have more money then I know what to with. I wish she would allow me to give her some of it. Believe me I've tried, but she won't take it. I doubt she would be anymore open to you trying."

"There must be something she would be willing to allow us to help with."

"I have an idea, but well it would require quite a bit on your part and I think you might have to work on building a bit of trust with her before you even attempt what I have in mind."

"Might you clue me in? I'm willing to do anything to help her."

Harry looked at him for a few moments the two of them had built a comfortable relationship over the past few months, but there were still times he was still a bit intimidated by the man.

"I promise Harry I won't yell or call it a stupid idea. You and I both know she deserves more then either of us can give her, but we can help her realize that she does deserve something."

"I agree Sir, it's just I've seen other Professors do this, but never you and..."

"Harry please just tell me before I'm forced to perform legilimens on you."

Harry couldn't help smile it was an empty threat and he knew it, but he always enjoyed when Professor Snape attempted to be his old snarky self because it just didn't work anymore at least not with him.

"Well we all know how much I love that."

"Harry please..."

"Hermione used to dream of becoming a Potions Mistress, but I've never seen you take on an apprentice and I'm pretty sure she needs to take her NEWTS before it could even be considered. Also, she needs to trust that the offer is real and not just charity."

"She would be good I will take this under consideration, but your right a bit of ground work will need to done first. Let's see how next Friday goes."

"Thank you Sir."

Harry ran off to meet up with Ginny and Hermione leaving Severus standing there lost a bit in his thoughts. Walking over to purchase his books a smile started to spread across his face. This might just work he would need to talk to Minerva since she handled the administration of the NEWTs, but he was pretty sure she would be on board with this plan.

He watched the trio head towards the Three Broomsticks casting a notice me not spell he followed them. He just couldn't push away the feeling something bad was about to happen.


	3. Dreamless Sleep

_A bit of a shorter chapter, but it will help open a few more of the plot lines. _

_Thank you for the nice reviews and follows._

* * *

The three friends picked a quite corner to sit in and waited for Ron. Severus walked in close behind, and picked a small table near by, but stayed concealed by his spell. He watched as both Ginny and Harry spoke quietly to Hermione trying to calm her fears. He wasn't really sure why she was so nervous. Did she have feelings for the boy? He hadn't been surprised when the brainless redhead had decided to take the honorary NEWTs the Ministry had offered him, it wasn't as though the boy really did any of his own work anyway. No, his Hermione was to smart for that brainless twit...right?

Harry smiled at his friends, "would you two like me to get us a round of butterbeers while we wait?" When both girls said yes he headed over to order them, but stopped short when the door opened and in strolled Ron with a blonde draped on his shoulder.

"Harry so good to see you! Luxia this is my best mate the famous Harry Potter."

Harry tried to keep the surprised look from his voice wondering why his friend felt this was the appropriate day to flaunt a new girlfriend in front of Hermione. He knew his friend lacked a bit of class at times, but this seemed to be a new low even for him.

"Oh wow! Ronny has told me all about you. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you."

"Uh, right ummm Ginny and Hermione are uh right over there. I was just getting us a round of butterbeers would umm you like one too?"

"No, I'm sorry, but you know need to watch my waist line. Can't be getting all fat on my war hero. Isn't that right Ronny?"

Ron kissed her her cheek and nodded, "come on doll come meet my sister."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend head towards the table. He sent a silent plea for Ron to not upset Hermione, but was pretty sure it would go unanswered. Grabbing the butterbeers he headed back to the table. He knew he'd kill Ron if he hurt Hermione. Right before he reached the table he noticed Severus revealing himself the two men nodded to each other.

"Oh, it must be so wonderful for you Ginny. I mean your boyfriend and your brother are such huge war heroes!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her brother, "I guess I don't think about it to much."

"How can you not? I mean the stories Ronny tells me makes it all sound so exciting and glamorous."

Harry just stared at his friend in disgust, the thought of making anything about the war sound glamorous or exciting made him sick. "I'm sorry Luxia, but nothing about the war was exciting I'm not sure why Ron would give you that impression."

"Oh come now Harry there were some exciting parts. Like how we escaped those snatchers. Right bit of luck there mate."

Harry looked down at Hermione before responding, "Luck had nothing to do with it mate. Hermione here sacrificed herself and you know it." Harry could no longer hide the anger from his voice.

"Oh so you're Hermione. I heard all about you too. I'm surprised Harry still lets you hang out with him, but Ronny did tell me that you Harry always try and find the good in people. However, is it really good for you to be seen out in public with her?"

Hermione looked at Ron tears running down her face, "what did you tell her Ron?"

Ron looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I'm sorry Luxia, but I forgot that Hermione here always had somewhat of a crush on me. I guess I sort of led her own a bit because she was always so willing to help me with my schoolwork. However, as you can see she really doesn't have much to offer. Well unless you're a Deatheater that is."

Luxia laughed as she looked at Hermione again, "well I guess since you couldn't get a real man like my Ronny here becoming the Deatheaters whore felt like your only option."

Hermione looked at both Harry and Ginny, "is this why you begged me to come?" Tears streaming down her face she stood up from the table and ran.

"Hermione!"

Harry started to run after her, but Serverus grabbed his arm, "she's wounded Harry be careful she may say..."

"I know Sir. Will you make sure Ginny doesn't hex her brother I'd hate for you be forced to expel her."

Severus watched as Harry ran after Hermione before turning towards Ron and his dim witted girlfriend. He was trying to hold his anger in check it wouldn't be good for the Headmaster to be seen killing a former student.

"Mr. Weasley it seems you are upsetting some of my students," Severus snarled in his most terrifying professor voice.

"Can't believe they didn't lock you away in Azkaban Snape!"

"Ron!"

"Don't worry Ginny your dunderhead of a brother will need to work harder to insult me. However, if you wouldn't mind popping over to the Burrow while I speak to Mr. Weasley and his charming girlfriend for a moment."

Ginny smirked a bit, "ha, and people say you aren't evil anymore."

"Now Mr. Weasley you probably have about five minutes before your Mother arrives I suggest you..."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Sorry my mistake I guess you only had one minute. I forget how quick your sister is sometimes." He watched as the young man's face paled, "Molly it's nice to see you again."

Molly kissed Severus cheek before turning to her son, "Ronald is what Ginny told me true? That girl saved your life how many times? And that's how you treat her? I'm ashamed to call you my son right now."

Ron tried to shake the image of seeing his Mum kissing Snape's cheek from his head like he was part of the family or something. He grabbed Luxia's hand and tried to storm past his Mother, but she was to quick for him, "where do you think your going Ron?" Molly grabbed Ron by the ear, "I think it's time we had a nice long chat." She dragged her son outside leaving behind a smirking Severus and Ginny and a slightly disbelieving Luxia.

Luxia turned to Ginny, "I can't believe your Mother was treating him like that."

"If you plan on staying with my prat of a brother you best get used to it."

Ginny turned to Severus, "Do you think Hermione will be okay? I can't believe we begged her to come. She probably hates us now. I could hex him into oblivion."

"Your brother saved the world and all you care about is some whore. I don't understand," Luxia huffed.

Ginny started to open her mouth, but before she could unleash her anger she heard Severus's voice. She knew this voice well as it used to leave all of his students frozen in fear. "I suggest Miss that you keep your uninformed mouth shut and if you dare call Miss Granger that again you will be at the mercy of my wrath. Do you understand?"

Luxia's face went pale under the stare of the Professor. All she knew of the man was what Ron had told her, but it was enough to be in fear of the man. She nodded and took her leave, but her face took on a look of disgust. First she needed to get to her Ronny then she needed to come up with plan to make sure her famous war hero got everything he deserved, and of course everything she deserved too.

* * *

Harry found Hermione crumpled in a heap near the lake. He knew he would find her here it was where she always ran to. The water would sometimes calm her, but today the water was doing nothing to soothe her and her sobs tore at his heart.

Hermione sensed him approaching and turned around to face him, "come to make sure the whore doesn't drown herself?"

Harry sat down next to his friend and pulled at a clump of grass, "Hermione your not a whore," His voice barely above a whisper. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away from him.

"Just admit it Harry it's what everyone thinks! Isn't it? I see the whispering and the stares. It's why you wanted me to come today, you finally have a way of washing your hands of me. No one would expect the mighty Harry Potter to stay friends with a whore."

Harry pushed down his hurt feelings not understanding how she could think that, but then realized that this it what Professor Snape had meant when he said she was wounded. Next time he saw Ron he was going to punch his lights out. He looked back at his friend and watched as she sobbed uncontrollably, and not for the first time did he wonder how she managed to heal everyone, but none of them could find a way to heal her body and heart. Flicking his wand he called for his Patronus giving it a message to carry to Madam Pomfrey.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered to her as he carried her to the infirmary trying hard not to lose his grip as she fought against him. He had been used to this the first few weeks after the battle, but she had come so far since then that he had forgotten how fragile she was. He wanted to kick himself for pushing for to much to quickly from her.

Madam Pomfrey stood at the entrance waiting for him to arrive, "what happened, Mr. Potter?"

"Ron and his girlfriend." He didn't say anymore just watched as the healer transferred Hermione into a bed and tried to get her to take the dreamless sleep potion.

"No, please don't make me take that. Please!" Hermione pleaded with the healer. No one understood her resistance to taking the potions offered her. No one ever saw the hell she entered when they made her take the dreaded potion.

"Hermione you need to sleep, please don't fight me."

Severus walked into the infirmary watching a struggling Poppy trying to get the young witch to take the offered potion. Stepping over to the side of the bed he took the potion from her hand, "let me try Poppy."

Poppy nodded her head, "please see that she takes it Severus. She needs to sleep. She hasn't been like this for over two months, but it makes her magic unstable. She hasn't learned how to control the power she exhibited during the battle."

"I'll see that she takes it Poppy." Giving one last look at Hermione she left the young witch in the capable hands of of the Headmaster. She shot a look at Harry and he followed her out.

"Please Sir don't make me take that." Her voice broke as she begged, but she knew it was useless.

Severus felt the magic beginning to build up inside her. He'd never felt anything so powerful. Not in Albus's, not in Voldermort and it scared him. He was confidant she would never abuse her power, but he worried that this much power could kill her if she never learned how to control it.

"Hermione I'm sorry," holding her mouth open he poured the potion in massaging her throat to help it go down. Her eyes flashed a look of despair before the potion took hold and sleep over took her. Keeping hold of her hand he sat down and watched her fall into a deep sleep. He cursed at himself for not stepping in sooner when he realized the brainless redhead and his girlfriend were upsetting her.

Hermione fought through the fog trying to get her shields up, but it was of no use and she could hear the voices laughing at her then the one voice she dreaded more than all the others rose up above the others. She forced herself not to scream, but she knew the pain would eventually become to much for her. She was at the mercy of Bellatrix yet once again. She prayed that this would be the time someone saved her.

Severus watched as her she began to struggle in her sleep and his mind began to race trying to figure out what was happening. The potion was called dreamless sleep for a reason, but obviously this wasn't the case with the witch in the bed before him. He heard her begin to scream and then saw the blood. He yelled for Poppy afraid to leave her side.

Poppy came running in taking the sight before her summoned the anti sleep potion, "Severus what's happening?"

"I don't know," he said in a near panic. Poppy had never seen this man at such a loss and it frightened her to know that the man who always showed a calm demeanor could be so shaken.

When they finally managed to get Hermione to take the new potion all they could do was wait for her to wake up. Poppy tried to heal her opening wounds, but found the more she tried to heal them the more Hermione screamed. They watched as she violently shook as if she were under the cruciatus curse.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Poppy asked knowing he wouldn't have an answer. After ten minutes of the two of them watching both feeling more and more useless her eyes finally opened. She struggled against her caregivers and pulled herself into a ball begging them not to touch her.

"Please Hermione let me at least heal your wounds," Poppy pleaded. Watching as Hermione slowly unfolded herself to allow the healer access to her body. Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling she didn't want to see the pity in their eyes as she was healed.

Severus knew he should turn away when Poppy started to vanish Hermione's clothes, but he couldn't seem to make his legs move and when he saw the cause of the blood he felt more anger rise up in him. The words carved into her body he knew would be forever be burned into his memory. He began to fully understand the hell she had been through, and was once again in awe that she lived through it.

When Poppy was done she laid her hand on Severus's shoulder trying to calm him down. She had seen the carvings before, but realized he didn't know about them. He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "how did she survive?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I've been asking myself that same question for months now."

Hermione curled back up in a ball trying to will the world away and before anyone could stop it a forceful blast of energy burst from her sending Severus and Poppy crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The two of them lay on the floor slightly stunned, but after a few minutes Severus struggled to rise to his feet and head back towards Hermione.

"No Severus she won't let anyone near her right now. Give her sometime to calm down."

He nodded at the healer and sat watching the young witch from a distance trying to understand everything that had just happened. It wasn't often that he was at a loss for any type of explanation, but at the moment he was a complete loss. He didn't even look at the potion that was placed into his hand before taking it. Feeling himself starting to calm down he looked up into the concerned eyes of Minerva.

"I can't believe how much I failed her today."

Minerva looked at Poppy to let her know she would handle their friend. Watching the healer take her leave she summoned a chair and sat beside him. Knowing he needed a bit of mothering she pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. The two of them sat in silence as they kept vigil over Hermione.


	4. I Can't

Hermione sat up in her bed looking over at the two Professors. She knew they would want answers, but they were answers she couldn't give. She felt the tears of frustration starting to build up, but knew she had to hold them at bay. She had to be strong or the fears and the pain that she lived with everyday would kill her and she had fought so hard to live.

Minerva smiled down at Hermione, "how are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine." She looked up at Severus, "I'm sorry I threw you against the wall. Sometimes I just can't control it. I didn't mean to hurt you. Is Madam Pomfrey alright?"

The two professors shared a look of concern. They needed to find away to help her. Not just for her own safety, but for the safety of everyone. They knew she didn't want to hurt anyone, but her power was just to unstable. It baffled Minerva that she had shown such control over it during the battle, but now she seemed to struggle with it. She would need to bring this up with Severus.

"There's no need to apologize Hermione, and Poppy is just fine. Now can you explain to us what happened after you took the potion?" Severus looked at her hoping she would be able to explain, but he had a niggling feeling starting to take hold in his brain.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Hermione, we've talked about this before you can't keep everything bottled up inside. It's not good for you. Professor Snape and I can help, but you have to start letting us in. We can find you an outside counselor if you would rather, but please let us help you."

Hermione was desperately trying not to cry. How could she explain that every time she tried to tell someone what was happening it took her back to the Manor. Not just emotionally, but physically. She didn't fully understand it herself. She knew her body didn't actually leave, but as soon as she started to explain to anyone the curses would start. Her body would feel as though it was being ripped apart. When she was alone the memories would come out too, but at least when she was alone no one could see her pain.

Severus watched Hermione's face and noticed the same desperate look in her eyes that she had when she was pleading for them not to give her the dreamless sleep. "Minerva I think it's best if we leave Hermione alone for now. She needs more rest." He smiled down at the young witch, "get some sleep. We'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Minerva sat behind her desk and sighed it had been over an hour since they left the infirmary. She was completely confused about Severus's attitude concerning Hermione. He didn't seem bothered at all about the girl not opening up. He knew as well as she that Hermione wasn't going to get better unless she started talking. Her frustration at him grew as he just sat there with his nose stuck in a book not talking to her.

"Severus! Would you at least talk to me about how to help that girl?"

Sighing he put his book down and rubbed his hands over his face, "I'm sorry Minerva. You feel I should have pushed her more, but the look in her eyes I just couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a look of desperation. It was the same look she had when she pleaded with me not to give her the dreamless sleep. I let her down so much already today I just couldn't bear to see her in more pain."

"How do you feel you let her down today? Did you intentionally hurt her? All you did was give her a sleep potion that we've given to people for years. You had no idea what would happen."

"it wasn't just the potion, but I should have listened to her when she begged me not to give it to her. She knew something bad was going to happen, but I forced it down her throat anyway."

She could feel his guilt starting to eat away him, "Severus you can't let your love for her stop you from seeing what she needs. I told you when I explained how hard this was going to be. I asked if you could be in it for the long haul."

He didn't respond immediately he was to busy berating himself for not stepping in when he realized Mr. Weasley and his bitch of a girlfriend were up to.

"Severus?"

"I am. I promise you I won't let her down, but I'm beginning to believe she really can't tell us what happened or what's happening now."

"Explain"

"I know that before I asked about what happened it didn't seem like I cared. That's not entirely true, but I had to figure out how to live. Guess I just wasn't paying attention to what else was happening, but I know you Minerva. You must have at some point tried to make her open up to you."

"You're right, I did, but it didn't go well."

"What happened?"

Minerva sighed and walked over to window, "I pushed her to soon. I didn't even wait for her to be released from the hospital. I'm not sure I'd ever seen Poppy so mad. I'm not sure what made me push her so hard. It almost killed her, but not pushing her isn't helping her either."

"What do you mean it almost killed her?" His voice was barely above a whisper he knew this conversation was affecting her, but he needed to know if he was right.

"She was starting to tell me about Bellatrix, but she went into seizure. It looked like she was..."

"Under the cruciatus curse."

Minerva furrowed her brow, "yes, how did you know?"

"It's the same thing that happened when we gave her the dreamless sleep. My guess is someone probably Bellatrix cursed her while she was held at the Manor, but it's not one I know."

Sitting back down fighting the urge to cry, "so there is nothing at all we can do to help her?" She hadn't felt this lost since Albus died.

"I didn't say that, but it's going to take research and I'm afraid it's not going to be easy on Hermione."

"Where do we start?" Her voice cracked with emotion. She didn't doubt Severus's ability, but she was trying to push down a feeling of no hope. She was also angry. This stupid war had made so many lives hard, had made children grow up to quickly, had ripped families apart. She just wondered when all the pain that sociopath and his followers inflicted on their world would end.

"Step one we arrange for her to take her NEWTs next month."

Minerva stared at him for a few moments trying to figure out how this was going to help, "not that I don't think she can't pass with flying colors, but I'm not sure how that will help."

"Well I admit I'm still working on my whole plan, but in order for her to become my apprentice she needs to take her NEWTs." He knew his plan was seriously lacking at the moment, but he had made a promise to help her and right now this was the only way he knew how. He wanted her close to him so he could watch over her and protect her.

Raising her eyebrow at him and smirking just a bit, "I see and how do you even know she wants to be your apprentice? I mean she's talented in every subject what makes you think she wants to choose potions?"

"Harry told me," he stated with a smug smile and a twinkle in his eye that would have rivaled Albus. "Like I said this plan still needs work, but if she accepts it means I can watch over her. I'm also the best person to teach her how to control her magic and if what I felt around her earlier is any indication of what's to come the sooner she starts learning the better.

Minerva sat there shaking her head, "all of her other professors gave her top marks, and acknowledged her brilliance and yet she wants to go into potions under the one professor who..."

"Challenged her," his smug smile still in place.

Rolling her eyes and trying hard not to throw something at him she handed him a quill and some parchment, "I believe you take care of the Ministry side of this dog and pony show."

"Ah, but you take care of the student side and..."

"And nothing, get writing." Minerva just smiled at the man who was now scowling at her. He could write up brilliant patents for his potions, but ask him to write a simple letter and it was like you were killing him.

* * *

Hermione knew she'd get in trouble, but she couldn't spend another minute in the infirmary. She needed her own bed and her privacy. She knew it was Madam Pomfrey's job, but her constant checking on her was driving her batty. She also noticed that the healer tended to be treating her as though any moment she would be thrown against the wall again. She couldn't really blame her, but it was just another reminder of out of control of her own life and powers she was.

She waited until curfew left a note for Madam Pomfrey and headed back to her room. Knowing sleep would be elusive she cracked open her potions book. It was the only book that still gave her somewhat of a challenge. She used to love school and would look forward to the start of each new year. Now however, she didn't feel as though she loved anything anymore. Was it the month of captivity? The final battle? or just the dying hope of anything good happening to her? All she knew was her love of learning was starting to fade away and with it another piece of her soul.

She thought back to Ron and his girlfriend trying to figure out what she had done to him that would make him so hateful towards her. She'd liked him, but obviously it wasn't an affection he returned. The more she thought about it though she realized it was probably more of a brotherly affection. Not that it mattered anymore. Ron had obviously decided that she didn't matter anymore. She just wish he hadn't decided to hurt her. At least Harry and Ginny still cared about her, and the professors even Professor Snape was treating her nicely. That confused her a little and she wasn't sure if she trusted it yet, but Harry had mentioned that the professor seemed to have mellowed out a bit. She had always liked him, but she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't also afraid of him.

She swiped at the tears she didn't want to start thinking about the Manor, but she knew there was no use trying to stop it. She could hear Bellatrix laughing at her and could feel her skin ripping apart as she carved the word _mudblood_ into her arm and then called over husband to enjoy himself. She felt as if her whole body was being ripped apart, but she was concentrating so hard on not screaming that she didn't notice the line forming. Everyone waiting for their turn with the Deatheater whore.

Bellatrix held all the power over her for a month. She wasn't used everyday, but she always knew when Bellatrix wanted a show though. A new word would be carved into her skin _filth, whore, dirt, slut_... Words that would never go away. Somedays she couldn't even tell the difference between the rapes and the cruciatus curse. Her brain was a mess and yet she kept fighting to live.

Live she did and Bellatrix used her as a prize during the final battle, but what her tormentor didn't know was not only did Hermione live, but she had retained her ability to love. She knew love was something Voldermort and most of the Deatheaters didn't understand and it gave her a power over all of them. When she had been thrown on the ground in front of her friends the people she loved she felt the power start to rise up inside her. At first she wasn't sure what to do, but she heard the voice whisper in her ear. The voice was so kind and loving that she wasn't afraid to let it guide her. Now she longed to hear that voice again, but no matter how she begged it wouldn't return.

She watched the sun start to rise and sighed. She headed to her bathroom and healed herself as best as she could. She wondered if there would ever be a day that she wouldn't be tortured by a dead woman.

Heading down to the dining hall she began to wonder why she was still fighting so hard to live.


	5. Ocean Waves

_AN: A slightly fluffy chapter, but with a few emotions scattered throughout._

_I still don't own the characters, but I am having fun playing with them. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. :)_

* * *

Walking into the great hall Hermione knew something wasn't right. People had stopped eating and many whispered to one another as she walked by them. She slid onto the bench next to Ginny. "What's happened?" Her friend looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Hermione," she said as she pushed a her copy of The Daily Prophet to her.

Hermione picked up the paper and stared at the head line in disbelief.

**Hermione Granger - War Hero or Deatheater Whore?**  
by Rita Skeeter

_It has come to our attention through reliable sources that Hermione Granger student at Hogwarts spent the last month before the battle as the house guests of none other then the Malfoys. Upon further discussion with our distinguished source it was reveled that Malfoy Manor was the meeting grounds for many Deatheater meetings leading up to the final battle._

_Just why was Miss Granger visiting Malfoy Manor at this time? Was she performing some sort of services? Our source tells us that even though she was muggle born she was often seen in the company of Draco Malfoy and many other known Deatheater offspring during their time at Hogwarts. It makes this reporter wonder whose side was she really on? _

_Of the three members known as the Golden Trio she is the only one who was not awarded the Order of Merlin. Severus Snape also received the award for his service during this time and many wondered why the Ministry failed to award her anything, but now I believe we all have our answer. This reporter is also forced to wonder why a distinguished institution such as Hogwarts would allow such a student to be named Head Girl? I'm afraid of what sort of examples she must setting for the young minds entrusted to her._

Hermione felt herself shaking, looking around the great hall she noticed most of the students were looking at her with pity, but a few of them mostly Slytherins gave her sly smiles that made her feel sick to her stomach. Returning her gaze to the paper she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She felt Ginny and Harry hug her, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I just need to be alone." She missed the looks of concern her two friends gave her, and Ginny leaning over to Harry telling him they needed to take care of Ron. Harry looked up to the head table right into the eyes of the Headmaster and a look of understanding passed between the two men.

Grabbing her bag Hermione left the great hall in search of a place where she could just escape to, a place to hide from all her troubles. Wandering a bit aimlessly through the castle, but at the same time feeling pulled in a certain direction she allowed a small smile to play upon her face when she realized where her feet had led her. Staring at the door she whispered quietly, "I need a place to feel some peace."

Slowly she opened the door not knowing exactly what to expect, but immediately felt a sense of calm wash over her as she took in the sight before her. The room of requirement had given her the ocean. Walking down to water she noticed two comfortable chairs, sighing she sat down and just stared out at the water. After awhile she closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the waves crash against the rocks. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this peaceful or in control. Opening her eyes and looking to the chair next to her she wasn't surprised to see it now occupied.

* * *

Looking at the headmaster she graced him with a rare smile, "hello Sir"

"I hope I'm not intruding," Severus stated a little afraid she would bolt, but did take a little comfort in the fact she was smiling. She hadn't smiled for so long he had almost forgotten how truly beautiful it was.

"No, the room put two chairs here for a reason. I guess I'm a little surprised it was for you, but I'm not surprised someone is here."

He smiled at her as he watched her return her eyes to the water. He noticed that for the first time since he had started to notice her that she looked almost relaxed. There was still a bit of uneasiness around her, but she was smiling. This was a start. He looked out at the water trying to figure out why it had this effect on her, but realized he would probably just have to add this to his growing list of things to research in order to help her.

The two of them sat there quietly Severus could tell she had questions, but he waited for her to voice them. He didn't want to push her, but when she finally did speak it wasn't the question he was expecting although it wasn't one he surprised by.

"Sir, with all that happened and all that you had to do, did you expect that in the end you would live?" He looked into her eyes and saw there was no malice or judgement in the question.

"No," he quietly answered.

"Are you upset that I healed you?" He could tell that she was afraid of his answer. He was thought about how to answer her for a few moments wanting to make sure his answer gave her some peace.

"No, I won't lie and tell you I was prepared to live. I had long ago come to terms that I was to die during this war, but I'm happy I'm alive."

"Happy, I'm not sure I remember what that feels like."

"I had forgotten too. Hermione, do you have any idea of how fully you healed me?"

Furrowing her brow and cocking her head to the side she shook her head. When she watched as he pulled his frock coat off and rolled back his sleeve she began to look away she wasn't ready to see the mark up close. Seeing the flicker of fear cross her face he reached out and cupped her chin, "Hermione please look. It's gone. You healed every part of me."

She stared down at where the mark should be and couldn't help but reach out and touch his smooth skin. She ran her fingers around where the mark used to be and then looked up into his eyes starting to feel embarrassed she draw her hand back. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I still stare myself sometimes," he smiled at her trying to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm glad you're healed. You deserve a life where you're in control."

"You do too."

She looked back to the water and closed her eyes. He watched her and even though her eyes were closed he could see the emotions playing across her face. He started to notice the waves growing bigger. He wondered if she were making them bigger or if it was the room. He could tell a personal war was raging inside her, and wanted to reach out and pull her close to him and tell her that everything would be okay, but he knew that she wasn't ready for his physical touch.

"That day there was a voice. It was so loving I felt like it was wrapping me up in love. It told me what to do ... I suppose that sounds crazy. Listening to a voice in my head."

"No, not crazy. Was that the first time you heard it?"

"Yes, but I don't hear it now. Wish I did though. It would be nice to feel loved again."

He heard the wistfulness and longing in her voice. He knew this feeling well, but now understood that there were people who loved him, and he hoped he could help her see that people loved her too.

"Harry and Ginny love you, Minerva, Poppy, Molly and probably most of the Weasley's."

"Yes, I suppose they do at least like a sister or daughter, but the love in that voice that day was different. It's not a love I'd ever felt before and one that I'll never feel again I'm afraid."

"Hermione when you're ready there will be someone who loves you like that I promise."

"I thought someone had, but he didn't and besides I'm all used up now. Not one part of me was left untouched who would want that?"

He looked over at her and whispered, "me."

She didn't hear him though or at least he didn't think she did since she made no acknowledgement, and for now he thought that was for the best. She had gone back to watching her water he had no idea how long they had been there, but Minerva watched him follow Hermione and he was confident she wouldn't mind if he stayed with her. It was Sunday he knew most of the students were napping or playing about before the evening panic of trying to finish their homework broke out.

"Sir, did you read the article?"

"Yes, but I know the truth and so do those who know and love you."

She didn't reply at first, but when she did his heart broke for her. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep fighting. It's so hard and I'm getting tired of hard. I'm not allowed to sleep, I'm not allowed to talk abut it, although I'm not sure I want to, but it would be nice to have the choice. I don't even have a choice of how this new magic works because I don't understand it. Maybe it's just not worth it."

Severus reached over and took hold of her hand he could feel her trembling, but was relieved when she didn't pull away. Was she saying she didn't want to live? He had other questions about what she just said, but first he wanted to ease his fear. Sending up a small silent prayer that he would say the right thing.

"Hermione I know it's hard I won't lie and and tell you otherwise, but it will get better if you let your friends help."

"No one can help."

"We can..." Hermione cut him off before he could finish. She knew he didn't understand and she was tired of the pain.

"No you don't understand. I..."

"No, let me finish Hermione please." She wasn't sure if it was the pleading in his voice, but she nodded and let him finish slightly curious about what he wanted to say.

"I believe I understand why you can't talk or take potions to help you. I believe you were cursed. I'm guessing it was Bellatrix," noticing her nod he continued. "I'm not sure what happens, but I have a good idea. My guess is somehow you are made to relive the torture. Not just nightmares, but actually forced to relive it again, yes?"

She slowly nodded again and he saw he look away from him. "Hermione many of the brightest minds in the wizarding community live in this very castle. If we work together I believe we can release you from this curse."

Severus watched her process what he just said before he continued, "May I ask why you felt you needed to keep this a secret?"

"I didn't understand what was happening at first. When Professor McGonagall tried to get me to open up was the first time it happened, but I thought I was just crazy and everyone was saying I must have had a seizure. I guess that seemed more logical."

"That makes sense, but when you realized it was something different you still stayed quiet why?"

"It took awhile for me to figure it out. It wasn't until I took the dreamless sleep Madam Pomfrey gave me that I finally put it together, but I didn't think anyone would believe me, and maybe I deserve it. I did fight in the beginning, but after awhile I just stopped. This is my punishment."

He felt as though he had let her down by being selfish and enjoying his life while she was still battling a personal war. "Hermione please trust me when I say you don't deserve this."

"I've always trusted you, but I'm afraid this is a battle in my head I need time to sort out."

"Will you allow us to help you? Please?"

Hermione stayed silent for awhile wondering if anyone could really help. She also wondered if she wanted to give up even more control over her life to other people. As if sensing her thoughts he leaned over and grabbed her other hand, "Hermione I count you as one of the smartest in the wizarding community. You'll be right beside us helping us figure this out."

She looked into his eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt hope. "I've been told I can be a bit of an insufferable know it all, and slightly bossy, but maybe if I get to be a part of it I could try."

Severus couldn't help but smirk a little when she threw his words back at him, "well, I'm pretty sure we are going to need a bit of that insufferable know it all attitude to get you through this. I can't promise you won't be put through more pain. I also don't know how long it will take, but please I'm asking you to try. You have things to live for Hermione. That I can promise you."

"I'll try."

"That's all any of us can ask of you."

She gave him a small smile, "I don't suppose I can stay here forever. Pretty sure this is the most I've talked in months." She let go of his hands and stood up and walked closer to the water. She raised her hands and the waves raised with them. She looked over at Serverus and lowered her hands and he watched as the waves fell, "funny I think that's the first time I had any type of understanding of what to do with this magic since the battle."

He stood up and joined her, "I was told you glowed that day."

"I'm not sure, but I think that only will happen if someone needs healing. I'm not really sure why I can control water, but I do know water makes me feel better. The Black Lake helps, but this is better. I wonder if the real ocean..."

"I see our insufferable know it all is already starting to figure things out."

She smirked at him. He watched her play with the water sometimes raising her hands, but sometimes he could tell she just thought about it. He realized she was playing with it as a way to figure out what she could control and what she couldn't. He also realized that she was having fun. He wished he could freeze this moment for her because he knew there would be a lot more pain in store for her, but she he was confident that she understood that. He went back to his chair and just watched her play. She looked liked the stress of her life was starting to fall away and he could see a bit more of her spark coming back.

Hermione started to feel a tired and joined Severus back at the chairs, "thank you Sir. I'm sure you had something more important or interesting to do then spending the day with me."

"No, this is exactly where I belonged today. The room even made me a chair."

She smiled at him, "the room does always seem to understand. Guess I can't argue with that type of magic."

Severus wondered if he should tell her what he and Minerva had been working on for her. She'd just found a sense of peace again and he didn't want to stress her out, but he didn't think she'd enjoy it being a surprise either.

"Hermione I have a few questions for you about school and your future."

With a slightly confused look she nodded at him to continue.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do after you take your NEWTs?"

"I did, but I guess lately I hadn't thought about it much."

"What did you want to do?"

She stayed silent afraid to tell him. He'd been so kind lately, but would he ridicule her if she told him. Sensing her discomfort he decided to take a different approach. "I am hoping to take on a potions apprentice, but she would have to be willing to work hard."

"She?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said she. So you must already know who you want?" She had a fleeting moment of hoping it was her, but them she remembered that you could only take an apprenticeship after you had taken your NEWTs. Feeling a little disappointed she looked down at the sand.

"Professor McGonagall and I have been talking to the Ministey about setting up a special sitting for the NEWT exam. It would be at the end of the month. Do you think you would be up,to the challenge?"

"Me? You want me to be your apprentice?"

Nodding, "if you want it."

He was rewarded with another one of her smiles and he watched as even more of her spark became evident. "I'd like that very much. It was a dream, but ... Well I didn't think you thought much about me or my potion skills, and I guess I had sort of given up on any sorts of dreams lately."

"Guess I can understand your feelings about how you must have thought I felt about you. I can only tell you that I hated treating you that way. However, I'm glad I can be the one who gets to give you back one dream."

"I know it's not set in stone yet, but I'd like to be a bit optimistic today, so guess I better get studying."

"I should be able to tell you for sure tomorrow. Tonight I would like for you to try and sleep. First though I think we should see if we've missed dinner. You haven't eaten all day. Come."

They both stood up and headed towards the door. Before they exited Hermione turned and looked at her ocean once more and whispered a thank you to the room.

* * *

"It looks like your friends have saved you a spot." Severus nodded at where Ginny and Harry were sitting. "Go on."

Hermione smiled at him before heading over to her two friends gracing them both with a smile too. He watched and felt a smile start to form on his face as he watched many of the students come over to her and hug her. He was happy to see that the majority of the student body was supporting her. Sadly, he was a bit disappointed in his own house noticing that none had moved, but he wouldn't dwell on that right now his focus had to be on her.

Stepping up to his seat at the head table he nodded at Minerva. "It looks like our girl seems a little bit better. What did you say to her?"

"We just talked and I gave her hope. I will explain more later, but for now I need to ask you for a favor."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not sure you've ever asked for a favor Mr. I can do everything myself without help."

"Yes well in case you haven't noticed I've been making quite a few life changes lately." His voice came out a bit snidely, "Besides the favor is really for Hermione she just doesn't know about it, but I believe it will help her."

"Of course I'll help. Just tell me what you need." He nodded to her and then looked over at Hermione pleased to see her eating and talking to her friends.

Minerva couldn't contain a chuckle as she looked at him the love in his eyes when he looked over at Hermione was hard to disguise. She began to wonder when others would begin to notice it also, and how they would react about it.


	6. Draco

_Still don't own the characters just the plot._

_I had a hard time deciding on whether to make Draco good or bad. Hope you enjoy my decision._

* * *

Hermione was headed to her room to grab a warmer robe before her patrol tonight, but it seemed as though every ghost in the castle wanted to have a chat with her. She usually didn't mind when the ghosts talked to her, but tonight it just seemed as though they were trying to prevent her from getting to her room. After a particularly long drawn out conversation with Sir Nicholas she realized she was now late for her patrolling duty. Sighing she finally gave up tying to reach her rooms and just started making her rounds.

Enjoying the quiet of the castle she didn't notice at first someone was following her, but as she rounded the corner towards the stairs that led to the dungeons she felt a presence behind her. "Show yourself!." She yelled as she spun around her wand drawn.

"Calm down Granger it's just me. I was just heading back to my room." Draco looked at her slightly warily. They had formed a small truce of sorts when she was being held at his parents home. She knew he had helped her as much as he could. She also understood that he had been forced to do many things he didn't want to do. She felt bad for him, but never showed him any pity knowing he would hate that.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Yea, well no problem," he glanced at her waiting for her to move out of the way. "Granger are you going to move or do I have to push you out of the way?"

"Oh, right sorry." She started to move to the side to let him pass, but stopped when he looked at her again. "What?"

"The article I'm sorry about what it said," he stared at her for a bit before continuing "you've been through enough ... I guess what I'm trying to say is if there's something I can do to help..."

"Thank you Draco. I know this isn't easy for you either."

"You're probably the only one who understands that."

Severus watched the whole exchange at first slightly afraid Draco was going to do something to hurt Hermione, but the more he watched the two of them he realized the two of them had a slightly amicable relationship. One that was born out of necessity more then true friendship. Yet it was still a relationship that he hoped he could use to his advantage in his quest to help Hermione.

Stepping out from the darkness to let his presence be known, "Hermione, Draco I believe you should both be in your rooms by now. Yes?"

Hermione looked up at the Headmaster, "Just finishing my patrol, Sir." She looked over at Draco and supposed she should take house points away from him for being out after curfew, but didn't really have the heart so instead she just gave him a warning and bid him goodnight. Turning to leave she felt an arm on her shoulder. "If you'd wait a minute Hermione I'll escort you to your room." Not really trusting her voice for some reason she just nodded.

Severus turned to Draco, "I'd appreciate if you came to my office before your first class tomorrow." He turned back to Hermione and offered her his arm. Draco watched as the two walked away shaking his his head a bit at the sight of his Godfather and Hermione wondering what was going on. He was slightly confused over his own feelings for Hermione he knew he didn't love her, but he did feel something, mostly a need to protect her. He hadn't been able to protect her while his family had her, but he would kill anyone who tried now. Godfather or not.

* * *

Severus and Hermione were both quiet as they walked towards her room. Hermione Severus noted was starting to shake a little, "Are you okay?" "Yes, Professor."

He looked at her and noticed her eyes were starting to get a far away look as if she were starting to close out the world around her. Realizing that she must be trying to prepare herself for what he could only assume were horrendous nights he sighed a bit and hoped that what he and the other professors had done for her would help.

"Hermione, you don't need to hide your distress. I promised to help and it's what I intend to do."

Hermione looked at him and although she felt safe with him earlier in the day at the moment she was feeling a bit insecure. Letting Harry and Ginny seeing her scared was one thing, but showing fear in front of the man who for years ridiculed her felt wrong. She was still in some ways trying to piece together the man who stood in front of her now with the man she thought she knew. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't ... I mean your not... Sorry I guess I really don't know what I'm trying to say."

She waited for some sort of snarky comment about her not knowing something, but it never came. Instead she felt him stop and look softly into her eyes, "Hermione, I know it will take time, but believe me when I say I'm not that man anymore. I meant what I said earlier - I'm going to find a way to give you back your dreams." She graced him with a shy smile as they started to walk again.

Reaching her door she quietly mumbled her password and turned to say goodnight, but a moment in her room drew her attention away from him. Severus couldn't help but smile as he watched her take in the changes to her room. Walking into her room she looked around in disbelief. She walked over to where a wall used to be, but was now charmed to show her the ocean. Closing her eyes she could hear the waves and was immediately starting to feel calm. Turning she looked at her bed seeing that instead of the curtained four poster bed she now had white bed with a blue canopy that she also noticed moved like the waves of the ocean. Gone was the dark carpet and in its place was blue carpet that made her feel like she was walking on air.

Turning to look at Severus she tried hard to put into words how much this meant to her, but all she could manage to do was smile and stare in wonder.

Severus smiled back, "I take it you like your new room?"

"Yes Sir. I can't believe you did this for me."

"All of your Professors worked together. We are hoping it helps. However, I see you are already beginning to seem calmer."

"I'm not sure how I can thank everyone," Hermione said trying to hold back her tears. She didn't really think people cared all that much about her, she also thought that maybe they were a bit afraid of her. She couldn't blame them for the fear she herself was a little afraid of her power, but realizing that people did in fact care about her gave her a feeling she hadn't felt in months. She realized she was starting to feel almost optimistic about life again, and maybe just maybe she wasn't a used up piece of trash.

"I believe the best thanks you can give everyone Hermione is by you getting a little sleep. I don't know if this will cancel the curse, but I'm hoping the calming effect of the ocean seems to give you will help."

Not really knowing what else to say, but feeling as though she needed to him to know how much this meant to her she walked over to him and hugged him. When she felt him hug her back she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. He reached down and kissed the top of her head, "Okay now, off to bed with you." Smiling she pulled away and watched as he walked out of her room.

Hermione turned and dressed for bed climbing into her bed she laughed as she finally realized why every ghost in the castle seemed to want to talk to her earlier. "Who knew ghosts and professors could be so sneaky." Closing her eyes she listened to the waves and let the feeling of peace wash over her. Soon she felt the gentle pull of sleep taking over.

* * *

Draco watched as Severus shuffled papers around on his desk waiting patiently for him to acknowledge his presence. "Ah, sorry Draco sometimes it seems as though this job wants to burry me in paperwork."

Draco tried to hide his amused expression, but he wasn't fast enough and earned a well deserved scowl from Severus, "Right, umm well you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your future plans."

"I'm not sure. My immediate plans are to do well on my NEWTs. My Father is in Azakaban and my Mother is under house arrest, so I know I'm going to have to get better scores then almost anyone and work harder then everyone to even be considered for positions within the Ministry."

"Yes, that's true, but you're second in your class so I'm not worried about you scoring well on your NEWTs. I do however have a proposition for you. Professor Vector has asked for an apprentice. Would you be interested?"

"I would, but Hermione should be considered first. She is top of the class."

"She has been offered an apprenticeship with a different Professor. I'm curious though why you would be concerned?"

Draco looked at his Godfather wondering how much he should let on that he actually cared about the muggle, "it doesn't really concern me. I just didn't want to say that I was interested only for it to be taken away for some reason or another."

"I see, are you sure that is the only reason?"

"Who has she decided to apprentice with?"

"I believe I asked you a question first Draco, but if you must know she will be my apprentice." Severus couldn't hide his smug smile, "However, as with you it will depend on her doing well on her NEWTs. Which brings me to my next point - I have managed to set up for you, Neville, Padma and Hermione to take your exams one month from today."

Draco had never thought about becoming a professor he had always assumed he would take a high profile, but mostly for show job ministry job. However, the thought of becoming a professor did appeal to him it. He knew it would be hard work, but even that was starting to appeal to him. He just needed to make it through a three year apprenticeship - how hard could that be? Another part of him felt that this might be the best way to keep watching out for Hermione. With his mind made up he looked up at his Godfather, "I'd like to accept."

Severus was pleased he knew there were very few options open to Draco at the moment, and he was glad that he could offer him this second chance. "Good. I'll be announcing it to the others today also."

"Sir, may I ask you one question?"

"Of course"

"What are your intentions with Hermione?"

Severus raised his eyebrows he wasn't sure what question he was expecting, but this wasn't it. He studied the young man in front of him for a moment wondering if he also had feelings for her. "Why do care?"

Draco could hear the irritation in Severus's voice, and most people would back off at hearing it, but Draco had never been afraid of his Godfather, "I was there. I know a lot of what happened to her. I did what I could, but it was very little. However, I refuse to see anyone hurt again. I could tell last night you have some feelings for her, and I'll admit that I'm worried for her."

Severus could barely contain his rage at it being insinuated that he would hurt Hermione. However, when he looked into Draco's eyes all he could see was compassion calming himself down he answered, "I see. Well for your information I don't plan on hurting her, but yes I do care for her I won't deny that. I have promised to help her - did you know your sadistic aunt cursed her?"

"No, I'm sorry. Although, I'm not surprised."

"She needs help and as I said I promised to give it to her. I am however, smart enough to know that now is not the time to try and start a relationship with her."

"I'm sorry. I should have realized you wouldn't push her before she was ready. The curse do you know what it is? Can I help?"

"I don't know what the curse it, but I do know it brings her back to being tortured, not just dreams, but the actual acts of torture. She's been trying to fight it alone, but she's ready to let others help now. I believe she would allow you to be a part of it. I believe it might be healing for both of you. However, I warn you now this will not be easy and unfortunately I'm afraid there may be pain involved for Hermione. She is of course aware of this."

"My aunt really was a bitch. Makes me almost want to hug Mrs. Weasley for taking her out. I'll do what is needed just let me know."

Severus couldn't help smirk at the thought of Molly's reaction if Draco did hug her. He was pretty sure that would make for an interesting Daily Prophet story. Sighing slightly when he remembered the story that poor excuse of a reporter wrote yesterday and the vision in his head changed to watching one Ronald Weasley being roasted slowly over a fire.


	7. NEWTs

_AN: I suffered a bit from writers block this last week, but it looks like the plot bunnies are talking to me again. This is a pretty fluffy chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

The month seemed to fly by for the four students preparing for their NEWTs and soon the week they had been both dreading and also excited about was upon them. The four had bonded over the last month. Hermione had dragged Draco to the first study group she had organized and to his surprise they had accepted him.

Draco looked at the doors they were about to enter and then to his three new friends, "well this is where our lives start to change. Good luck everyone."

* * *

"Will you please stop pacing. I'm sure they are all doing fine Severus."

"I know, but what if one of them fails?"

"Most of them are only taking the ones they need for their apprenticeship and I am quite certain they will all pass them. Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe there is one student you are a bit more worried about."

Severus stopped pacing and sat down behind his desk. He was nervous for all of them, but wouldn't deny he was mostly thinking about Hermione. She had been doing better over the last month, at least she seemed to be sleeping more. She had been accompanying Harry when he came for his weekly teas, and although she stayed in his library while Harry and he talked he always managed to spend a few minutes talking to her. He knew her new room was helping although she did inform him that she still had some bad nights.

"What if we pushed her to much?"

Minerva walked over to Severus and laid her hands on his shoulders, "she'll be okay, she will pass - possibly even beat your score."

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at that, "Maybe."

"What are you really worried about?"

Severus ran his hands through his hair and looked down at the books that covered his desk. He had started researching what curse Bellatrix might have used, but realized it was impossible to figure out until he could work on it with Hermione.

"After the exams are over we start to work on breaking her curse in earnest. What if we fail? What if we break her?"

"Ah, well I don't believe we will fail. That girl is one of the strongest people I know. Look at everything she's survived so far."

"I suppose you're right, but..."

"No buts Serverus. You listen to me. Yes, it will be hard and possibly it will hurt, but we are getting our girl back."

"And if we don't?"

Minerva pulled him into a hug and whispered "we will" before heading back to her own desk. She was worried too, but she had to have faith they could do this. She had watched the steady improvements Hermione had made over the past month, and had started to think maybe the curse had broken on its own, but just the other day she saw Ginny casting a healing spells over a very pale Hermione. It made her wonder how much the young witch was still hiding from them. She was also pleased that most of the students had also rallied around Hermione writing rebuttals to the Skeeter article, and although there were some who still chose to believe that horrid article it seemed that most of the wizarding world was firmly on Hermione's side. Yes, we are going to get our girl back.

* * *

The week seemed to pass in a blur of written and practical exams, but finally it was the last day and the only one of the four still taking any exams was Hermione. The other three sat outside waiting for her to finish. They started this journey together and had agreed to finish together.

"So, who wants to bet that Hermione will score higher than anyone in a 100 years?" Draco asked with a smile.

Neville chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past her to score the highest ever, but I heard Professor Snape's score was pretty impressive."

"Indeed it was," Severus smirked at the three students sitting outside the testing room.

All three of them jumped a little when they heard his voice. Even though this was a new and gentler Professor Snape he could still had a tendency to scare students by sneaking up on them.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to imply. I mean I'm sure..."

"Mr. Longbottom calm yourself. She must be almost done by now, yes?"

No sooner had he uttered these words the door opened and out walked an exhausted, but relieved Hermione. She stared at her welcoming committee for a few seconds before she gave them all a shy smile.

She looked over at Professor Snape, "Honestly Sir, if I never have to do that again it will be to soon." Everyone laughed and heartily agreed with her.

"Come I believe Professor McGonagall has a celebration dinner set up for the four of you in the Great Hall."

They all followed the Headmaster towards the Great Hall whispering about how glad they all were it was over. It had been a long week, but all of them were ready for the next phase of their lives. They entered the Great Hall and started to head to their house tables, but Severus held them back. Everyone turned to look at them most with smiles. Ginny and Harry both waved to Hermione who shyly waved back. She wished people weren't staring at her, but she took a little comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one being stared at.

Professor McGonagall stood up, "I see our guests of honor have arrived. Although, the exams have just been completed, and we are not privy to their final scores I am pleased to announce that all have at least scored high enough in their intended subjects. So it gives me great honor to present our four new apprentices."

Everyone in the Great Hall stood and clapped even the Slytherin table. They were happy that someone from their house was represented even if he wasn't exactly popular with his housemates at the moment. Some saw Draco as a trader it was bad enough he was hanging out with Neville and Padma, but to be hanging out with Hermione threw them over the edge. However, Draco could care less. He was beginning to form a real friendship with her and he decided that was more important. Smiling to himself he realized he had grown up, but sadly his housemates hadn't.

All four students turned to see their new mentors standing beside them ready to escort them to the head table. When they reached the table the four mentors pulled out chairs for their new apprentices before taking their seats next to their apprentices. Neville next to Professor Sprout, Padma next to Madame Pomfrey, Draco next to Professor Vector and Hermione next to Professor Snape.

"And now let the feast begin." The Headmistress clapped her hands and the feast appeared. Sitting back down she looked over at Severus, "that just never gets old."

Severus couldn't hold back a loud laugh which made almost every student in the Great Hall stop filling their plates and stare up at him. Causing him to scowl, "what?" Everyone just shook their heads and went back to filling up their plates.

Hermione pushed the food around on her plate which didn't go unnoticed by Severus, "Is the food not to your liking Hermione?"

"Oh, umm no I guess I'm not very hungry."

"I see. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. I've been watching you at almost every meal and you rarely eat much of everything."

Hermione looked down at the table afraid to look at the man next to her. The last thing she wanted to do was get off to a bad start with him.

"Hermione please look at me."

His voice was so soft that she chanced a look at him and saw that his face held no anger, but instead all she saw was concern. "I'm afraid not much stays down," her voice barely above a whisper.

He pondered what she said for a few moment before responding, "may I ask what you are able to keep down?"

"Apple juice, fruit but I have to cut it up pretty small. Sometimes I can do okay with chocolate mousse, but not a lot. Dry toast too, but I don't really like that."

He nodded to her called for a house elf and whispered something to him. The elf nodded and disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later and handed him a plate.

Smiling Severus placed the plate in front of Hermione, "now eat young lady."

"Yes Sir." Hermione looked at her new plate full of bite size fruit slices and a small bowl of chocolate mousse. "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome. I can't have my new apprentice fainting from hunger."

The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence between the two. She stole a few glances at him. A million thoughts ran through her head, but she realized that the man sitting next to her wasn't going to let her down, and she was determined not to let him down either.

* * *

"Hi Hermione or do we call you Professor now?" Harry chuckled as he hugged his friend.

"No, not yet Harry." She smiled at both Harry and Ginny, "Congratulations to you also Ginny. I couldn't ask for a better replacement. I'm sure you'll be a great Head Girl."

"Thank you. So when do you start your new course of study?"

"The four of us start on Monday. The Professors thought we needed some time to hang out a bit with our friends before we start."

"So tomorrow you can hang out with us? We didn't have anything planned, but how about a picnic down by the lake?" Ginny looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"That would be nice."

"Hermione, may I show you to your new rooms?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at the Headmaster, "Yes Sir. I'll see you both tomorrow." She gave her friends a hug before following Severus out of the Great Hall.

The two of them walked in silence towards the dungeons. Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when Severus had stopped and she ended running into him.

"Sorry Sir."

"Severus"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Severus. You are no longer really a student, and although I am technically still your teacher we are closer to colleagues now, and I would be happier if you called me Severus."

"Yes Si...ummm Severus. Guess that will take some getting used to."

"Yes, probably. In front of students most of the Professors still use titles for one another, but away from students we tend to use first names. I believe you will get used to it quickly."

Hermione nodded and then looked at the portrait that led to her new rooms. "A lighthouse," she whispered. Hermione had been slightly afraid about leaving her ocean room behind, but now that she looked at the portrait outside her new quarters she held out a bit of hope that her room moved for her also.

Severus opened the door to her new rooms, and Hermione let out a contented sigh. Not only had her ocean room moved for her, but now it included a sitting room, a study and a small kitchen. She also smiled at the wall of bookshelves noticing her books were already neatly organized on them.

"It is customary for a Master to give their apprentice a small gift at the start of their partnership. I hope you don't mind, but I took a look at your book collection and noticed you didn't own this book yet." He said as he held out a small package to her.

Hermione gently took hold of the package her hand lightly brushing against Severus's hand as she did. Opening the package she let out a small gasp as she read the title.

"Sir, this book is impossible to find. How?"

Deciding not to remind her to use his name he just smiled at her, "I have my ways."

"Thank you."

"Now young lady I expect you to enjoy your weekend. Monday morning meet me in my classroom at 6:00 a.m.. We will go over your schedule, responsibilities and expectations before we head up to breakfast. Understand?"

Hermione nodded her eyes shining so brightly that Severus had trouble pulling himself away, and it was at that moment that he truly believed what Minerva had said. Yes, they would get their girl back completely.

"Hermione promise me you will sleep some and not just stay up all night reading your new book."

"I promise."

Severus looked at her for a few moments he wanted to pull her into a hug. He still remembered the small hug she gave him last month and how good it felt, but he didn't feel comfortable being the one to initiate.

Hermione took another look around her living quarters a bit in awe of the magic that it must have taken to move her rooms and expand them. Looking up at the man who stood before her she felt the same pull she felt the last he brought her to her room. Walking over to him she gave him a small hug and smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Hermione. I look forward to starting on Monday."

"Goodnight Severus."

Severus turned and left a smile on his face as he headed towards his own quarters. He didn't even grumble at the gossiping portraits as he past them. The only thought running through his head was 'She hugged me. Again!'


	8. The First Day

Hermione knocked on Severus's office door at exactly 6:00 a.m. Monday morning. For the most part she had kept her promise and tried to sleep a bit, and not just read her new potions book from cover to cover, but it had been hard to do. She waited until she heard him say enter before opening the door and shyly looking around. She watched as he pushed some papers to the side and stood up motioning for her to take a seat.

"Here is your schedule. You will shadow me during all of my classes it is my hope that you will be able to take over the first and second year classes after the Christmas holiday break. You will be taking over filling the orders for the infirmary, but I will check your potions until I am satisfied it is no longer necessary. When you are ready you and I will work together on more advanced potions, and figure out what your experimental projects will be. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione looked over the schedule noticing not just the class times, but also seeing the times set aside for brewing, tutoring students, grading and patrolling duties. There would be very little downtime since she would still also have homework, but she was okay with that, she was looking forward to keeping busy, and at the same cultivating her love for potions. Looking back up she did have one question, but she wasn't sure how to ask it since it had nothing to do with her apprenticeship.

He watched her as she silently looked over her schedule happy to see a small smile play on her face, but he could tell she wanted to ask him something when she didn't answer him right away.

"Is there a problem with your schedule Hermione?"

"What? Oh umm no. I'm sorry. The schedule looks perfect. It will keep me very busy and I'm looking forward to the challenges. I just wondered when there might be time to... Never mind Sir it's not important."

Severus walked to the front of his desk and peered down at the young woman in front of him, "Hermione I know this schedule looks a little overwhelming, but you'll get used to, and I promise there will be time to work on breaking your curse, which is important. I've already started some research on it, but I'm afraid I haven't found many answers yet. I promised you we were going to figure this out and we will."

"I'm sorry I should have known you wouldn't go back on your promise."

"We can discuss more after dinner tonight if you'd like. My guess is you've also done a bit of research."

Hermione looked up to him and saw how much compassion his eyes held, and again she was a little surprised at how safe she felt in his presence. She wondered when she had began to feel this way about him, "yes Sir a bit."

"Are you ready to see our private brewing lab?"

"Ours?"

"Yes ours, Hermione. To be fair I expect that as time goes on it will become more yours, but I hope that when you fully take over that you will still allow me in from time to time."

"Of course Sir."

"I hope you will eventually become comfortable enough to call me Severus like I asked Hermione. Now come let's go look."

The two of them walked into the lab and he smirked a bit as he watched her take everything in. He didn't think he would ever get bored of watching her eyes light up when she was happy. He watched as she walked around inspecting the different cauldrons lightly running her fingers over each one. He smiled when he heard her gasp a little when she saw the container with her name on it holding every type of stirring stick she might need. When she turned back around to face him her face was glowing with excitement.

"These are for me?"

"Every potions Mistress should have their own set."

"But you already gave me a present. This is to much."

"No it's not Hermione they are necessary tools so no arguments. Now, I'm going to assume you have almost finished the book I gave you."

Hermione blushed a little, "yes, but I promise I did also rest over the weekend."

"I figured as much. I have a reading list for you. I am already looking forward to discussing them with you."

Hermione took the list from him and stared at it for a few moments before her heart sunk a little, it wasn't that she didn't want to read all of these books, but she realized she would have to tell him she really couldn't afford to buy most of these. She wasn't sure if she even still had her scholarship.

"Si...Severus I umm I can't afford these books. To be honest I can't really afford anything." She pulled a bit at her robes. "I've couldn't even buy new robes I just reworked my school robes taking the Gryffindor patches off. I..."

He looked over at her seeing her distressed face realizing how hard this must have been for her to share with him. "Hermione all of these books can be found in my private library which I've already given you access to, also I talked to the person responsible for your scholarship, and he is willing to fund anything you need for your apprenticeship."

Hermione stared down at the ground feeling a bit embarrassed about him knowing she was a charity case. She looked up when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Severus wiped a tear away that escaped down her face. He really wanted to kiss her tears away, but for now he would settle for being able rub them away with his fingers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. I don't think any less of you because you are on a scholarship, nor does anyone else who knows."

"I just don't like to take advantage of their kind offer."

"I doubt they would believe you buying books or apprentice robes would be considered taking advantage. However, as I said all of these books I have. Follow me."

The two of them walked quietly to his quarters when they reached the portrait that guarded his room he looked over at Hermione and told her the password, "I trust you won't abuse the trust I'm giving you, but this way you can take or return books when needed." Pleased with her nod they entered and walked over to his shelves.

Hermione gazed at her list and then up to the shelves taking down two books and smiling at Severus. "I think these are the two I'd like to start with."

"Good choices, but may I ask why?"

"Since I am to take over the brewing for the infirmary I thought it would be a good idea to look at the theory and the use of charms in some healing potions, and maybe there will be some insights I can gather concerning my own healing powers."

Severus smiled pleased with her well thought out answer, "still looking for all the answers in a book."

"No Sir, I'm sorry maybe I should have asked you which books I should have started with."

Severus chided himself for forgetting that this wasn't the same confidant student he once knew and teasing her was probably not the best way to help. "No, I'm sorry Hermione. I was teasing, like I said those two books are an excellent start. Now I believe it's time for us to head to breakfast."

The two of them walked into the Great hall and took their seats at the head table, she noticed that the other three apprentices all looked a bit dazed. Guessing they had all met with their mentors this morning, well we lived through war we can all surely live through apprenticeships she thought to herself. Looking out at the platters of food on the head table she noticed a bowl of fruit salad was now among the offerings. She also noticed yogurt and looked over at the man sitting next to her.

Noticing her questioning gaze he took a bit of the yogurt himself, "I was hoping since its consistency isn't to different from mousse that you might be able to eat it also. One can not live on fruit alone you do need protein too."

"Thank you Sir. I'll try."

"If it's agreeable we will try to add small items to your diet, but for now we will see how this addition goes.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the classroom so far the classes had gone well, but the NEWT level class was next, and she'd be lying if she wasn't just a bit nervous. Just last week these were her classmates. She watched as everyone filed in and took their seats stealing a glance over at Harry and Ginny. It was good they were both in the same class now, she knew Ginny could get Harry through the NEWTs.

"Today's instructions are on the board. Miss Granger will be walking around and checking on your progress. Since you have all brewed this potion before I'm not expecting problems."

Hermione walked between the isles feeling a bit more relaxed as the class went on. She looked over at Severus who was working on grading, but she knew he was also keeping an eye on not just the class, but on her also nodding his head as she corrected students.

"Miss Parkinson you'll need ground up your mandrake root before adding it."

"I don't take orders from you."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather you didn't blow up the classroom today. If you look at the directions on the board written by Professor Snape you will see what I asked you to do is clearly written."

"I know what I'm doing whore I don't need your help."

"10 points from Slytherin Miss Parkinson for disrespect."

"You don't have any authority to take points from me. You're not a professor."

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?"

"No Sir, just trying to help a student."

"I don't need help Professor. Especially not her help she's just a whore pretending to be more then she is."

"Call me that one more time and I'll assign you to detention with Mr. Filch."

"Are you going to let her get away with talking to me like that Professor? I know you are being forced to working with her, but shouldn't you be putting her in her place? Mudblood whore acting as your equal."

"That's enough Miss Parkinson! 100 points from Slytherin and a week of detention with Mr. Filch. You will show Miss Granger respect do you understand?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione showing she was far from happy that Professor Snape hadn't sided with her. "Yes Sir."

He turned to the rest of the class, "that goes for everyone. Now please put finished potions on my desk."

"But Sir, I didn't get to finish mine."

"I believe that is your own fault Miss Parkinson. I'm afraid you will have to take a zero for the day."

Hermione watched as everyone cleaned up their stations trying to calm herself down, but glad this was the last class of the day. Deciding she didn't really feel like talking to anyone she escaped into the private lab and started working on an order of pepper potion Madam Pomfrey had requested. She became so focused on her task that she didn't notice Severus enter the room. He smiled a bit watching her choose the best ingredients and muttering herself how best to go about making the amount needed. Deciding it was best to just leave her alone for now he exited quietly.

Hermione took her place at the head table, "good evening Severus."

"Good evening Hermione. I take it you finished Madam Pomfrey's order."

"Yes Sir. I left it in the lab for you to check it."

"Very good. We can check it together after dinner."

Severus watched as Hermione pushed the food around on her plate. Knowing she was upset about what had happened he leaned over and whispered, "you need to eat Hermione. Believe me Miss Parkinson is not worth your health." Smiling a bit as he watched her put food into her mouth.

* * *

"These look fine Hermione let me call a house elf to deliver them then we can head into my office and discuss your day."

After the potions had been taken care of the two of them headed into his office and each took a seat.

"I should have stayed until the end of class. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you should have, but I don't believe you will leave prematurely again so we won't focus on that. How do you think the the day went."

"The other two classes went well, but I guess I never realized how much work it was watching so many students at once. It's a little nerve wracking, but now I understand why you are always stalking the isles."

Serverus raised his eyebrow, "stalking?"

"Umm well it's what it always seemed like as a student."

"You did well in the NEWT level class too Hermione. You corrected students when needed and gave out well deserved compliments."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I almost lost my temper with Pansy. I guess there will always be people who believe I'm a whore. It's just hard I guess."

"You'll notice she still thought I would show favoritism. Hermione unfortunately there will always be people who will look at you and me and see only what they want to believe. Even though I came out on the side of light and no longer have the dark mark. There are people who will always believe I was Voldermort's lapdog."

"That doesn't seem fair Sir. You gave so much in the effort to the beat him. How can people not realize that?"

"I killed a man everyone loved Hermione, and I won't lie to you I was forced to do other things in order to keep up my appearance as a spy for both sides. I can choose to dwell on the people who don't believe me or I can choose to surround myself with the people who know better."

Hermione looked down at the floor trying to hold back her tears, "it would be easier if I didn't have to see the reminders every day. I try not to look, but it doesn't matter I know the words are there, and they are carved into me again when I let my mind relax to much."

"I'm sorry I had hoped the charms in your room would work."

"They do at least now I have something to help pull myself out. Before it only ended when rye torture was over, but now I can listen for the ocean and end the torture on my own, but some nights are harder then others."

"I see. I've done some research, but I'm afraid I have very few answers. The closest curse I've come across is mentis raptio the mind rape curse it's very old dark magic and..."

"Yes, but that requires the caster to be alive."

"I should have known you would come up with the same research I did. Hermione are you sure it was Bellatrix who cursed you."

"I think so, but to be honest many things that happened to me blur into one another. I couldn't even tell you for certain who was there or who was doing what to me."

He watched as she swiped at her tears standing up and walking over to her, "Hermione, I know talking about this hard we can stop for tonight if you'd like."

"No, the more information I can give you the better right?"

"Yes, but we don't have to do it all tonight."

"Sir, I'm trying to be strong, but honestly I can't live like this much more."

Severus looked at her trying to gauge if she could handle anymore right now, "okay, can you explain to me what it's like when you are pulled back to the Manor."

"The closest I can compare it to is a portkey. At least I feel the same sort of tug."

"Have you ever been able to stop it?"

"No, but in the beginning it happened every time I tried to sleep or well if I was given something to help me sleep, but lately it doesn't happen every night. I'm not sure which is worse though. At least before I could prepare myself, but now I can go a couple of nights with nothing happening, and I allow myself to believe maybe it's over, but then ... well I guess that's their plan."

"You said the words are always carved into you. Do you know if there were all carved into you on the same day?"

"The mudblood one was done early on before they even took me to the Manor, but the rest were done more towards the end. I think they were done on the same day, but I'm not sure."

"Before?"

"They thought if Harry heard me screaming he would come out of hiding. They taunted him, but I yelled at Harry that I'd kill him myself if he didn't run. I don't even know if he and Ron were near by anymore, but I knew it was more important for Harry to keep going then me."

"Such the Gryffindor and I mean that with the utmost respect."

"Thank you," her response was so quiet Severus almost missed it. The two of them stayed silent for a few moments before Severus held out his hand, "it's time for the princess to head to bed."

"I guess."

"If you would be open to it I'd like to observe you tonight." Severus couldn't believe he just spat that out like that. I need to see her sleep right? I mean how else will I know exactly what's happening? Or I'm just a pervert who wants to watch a beautiful young woman sleep.

Hermione couldn't help but show the shock on her face, "I umm..."

"I could ask Minerva instead if that would make you feel safer." There ya go old man. Probably should have gone with that option in the first place.

"No, I feel safe with you, but I only have one bed and..."

"Hermione I'll be observing not sleeping, and we don't have any classes tomorrow morning so I can go back to my quarters and sleep while you grade papers." Waggling his eyebrows at her a little.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I see how this works. You sleep I work its amazing more professors don't ask for apprentices."

"Seriously Hermione I believe this will help figure out a bit more, and even if it doesn't maybe if you are pulled in I can help pull you out quicker."

"Okay."

"Okay then. Lead the way."


	9. Sleepover

_AN: There is a small lemonish part, but this chapter turns dark - get to see a bit more of what happens when Hermione is tortured. Won't offend me if you want to skip parts._

* * *

"Would you like some tea Sir umm I mean Severus?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Hermione just started at him for a few moments before heading off to her small kitchen muttering to herself 'did he just say lovely?' Moving about her kitchen she put her kettle on to heat up. 'What was I thinking agreeing to allow him to watch me sleep. Now he'll see how weak I really am.' Sighing to herself she grabbed the tea and poured them each a cup and brought it out to her sitting room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I ummm usually have a cup and read a bit before I go to bed. Or sometimes I just look out into the ocean. Someday I hope Professor Flitwick will teach me this charm."

"I'm sure he would be happy to show you."

She watched him look over at her bookshelves feeling a little embarrassed about how empty they were, "I know there isn't much there to choose from, but you're welcome to any of the books there. I doubt watching me sleep will prove to be very entertaining."

Severus stood up and browsed her small collection noticing most of her books consisted of her seventh year books, but he found a collection of poems by Chaucer that he thought would keep his attention.

"I used to own a lot more, but there was nothing left of my house after the war. Someday I hope to replace them..."

He imagined her childhood bedroom was full of books. When he looked over at her and noticed her eyes filling with tears. He hated how much was taken from her, but at least books was something he knew he could help with.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't cry over a few lost books. You must think I'm absolutely ridiculous."

"No, not ridiculous. Look at how many books I have here just at school. Trust me I have even more at my house. I would also cry if I lost my collection. Which books do you miss the most."

"Muggle books from my childhood mostly. Chronicles of Narnia were among some of my favorites, and my Dad used to read The Wind in the Willows to me at bedtime. I miss my school books and other magic books too. Harry and Ginny bought me the book your holding now."

"Chronicles of Narnia? Really?"

"I was intrigued by them. I used to love finding the coorilations betweethw hat was written in the books and what I was taught at church school."

"That does sound like you."

"I really thought I was the first person to put it all together. I was pretty disappointed when my Dad told me this wasn't the case."

Severus chuckled, "so was there ever a time in your life that you weren't a know-it-all?"

Hermione grinned at him realizing that he was teasing her a bit, "well I figured out how to read when I was about four, so I guess from the ages of zero to three."

The two of them stood in silence for awhile before Hermione collected their cups and took them to her kitchen. She washed them and placed them on her small drying rack. Summoning up a bit of her Gryffindor courage she decided it was probably best to just go get ready for bed.

He watched as she turned towards her bedroom and knowing she would need her privacy he took the time to walk around her small sitting room. He picked up a small framed picture of a man and woman. Noticing the close resemblance Hermione had to the woman in the picture he guessed that this was a picture of her parents. Putting down the muggle picture he picked up the another small framed photo at first he thought that this also muggle photo, but then he saw the slight movement of the two people in the picture. He studied the picture carefully it was such an intimate picture he almost felt embarrassed by looking at it, but then he remembered something Minerva had told him '_it was the type of hug you give when you're saying goodbye_.' He swallowed and put the picture back down.

He knew Harry and Hermione were courageous, but seeing this picture brought him to tears. He wondered who had had the presence of mind to take this picture in the midst of everything that was happening. He decided to ask Harry about it and if it would be possible for him to get a copy.

Turning around his breath hitched as he saw Hermione standing by her bedroom door. Her hair was in two long braids, and she wore a simple long sleeved white nightgown, but she looked like an angel to him.

Hermione watched him as he stared at her, but lowered her head when his gaze became to uncomfortable. Realizing his mistake he cleared his throat and asked if she was ready for bed watching her slight nod he followed her into her bedroom. He noticed she had become a little skittish, but he stayed a respectable distance in hopes of putting her more at ease.

"Hermione I know this isn't easy."

"It's okay Sir, I trust you, but I'm just nervous I guess."

"Understandable."

He watched as she climbed into bed he tried to divert his eyes as her nightgown rode up her legs, but it was to late, though he was grateful she hadn't noticed. Turning around he found a chair by her window and sat down opening the book of poetry he tried to ignore the fact that he was only few feet away from the bed that held the woman he was in love with. He heard her whisper a quiet 'nox' and watched as the light nearest her bed went out, but smiled at the small light she left him so he could read.

He opened the book and started to read, but when he heard her steady breathing signaling she was asleep he allowed his mind to wander. The brief glimpse of her legs earlier made it impossible for him to really concentrate on his book.

Closing his eyes he imagined what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around him as he entered her. He could almost hear her moans as he imagined himself leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck. He felt himself growing hard and knew he shouldn't be thinking any of these thoughts, but the images in his head of her naked beneath him whispering his name in pleasure begging him not to stop were stronger then his will to stop them.

Opening his eyes and looking over at her he felt his hand reach down towards his aching member. He heard his brain screaming at him to stop, but his lust for her was stronger. He opened his pants and reached inside and began to stroke himself slowly wanting the feeling to last as long as possible. He allowed his head to fall back and his imagination took over again. He kissed her forehead and continued downwards until he reached her chest he blew on her one nipple before taking it into his mouth and then moving onto her other one.

He was so lost in his fantasy that it took a few moment to realize the screams he heard weren't ones of passion, but instead were ones of pain. With a jolt he remembered where he was. He stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over. Embarrassed by his lack of control he wondered how long she had laid there screaming. Quickly buttoning his pants back up he headed to her bed.

"Hermione? Can you hear me? Please sweetheart come back. Fight this, listen to your ocean."

He watched in despair as her whole body shook. Realizing she couldn't bring herself back he sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap and whispered words of encouragement into her ear.

* * *

Hermione felt herself being pulled into her personal hell and before she even had a chance to adjust she felt her body being put under the cruciatus curse. Her body felt like a thousand knives were carving into her. She couldn't tell who had cast it, but when she felt someone hovering over her and ripping her clothes off she knew it was Lucius.

"Ah my pet you know how much I love to hear you scream."

She felt the curse end, but there was no relief for her as Lucius shoved himself into her. She could hear the laughter of the other Deatheaters and could feel the tears running down her face.

"Scream for me again pet. He wants to hear you scream too."

Bellatrix glided towards her with her knife and straddled Hermione's waist. Lucius reached around and groped Bellatrix's breast while still forcing himself into Hermione.

"Ah, Bellatrix my dear sister in law so willing to help."

Bellatrix let out a deranged laugh as she started to carve into Hermione's chest. The other Deatheaters started cheering and laughing louder as each new letter was carved. Lucius pace quickened and let out a groan. Hermione felt someone else take his place, but she was past caring her whole body ached and Bellatrix kept carving into her as she the other Deatheaters took their turns raping and torturing her.

* * *

Severus was beyond desperate he had been trying for over two hours to bring Hermione back. He watched in horror as her chest began to bleed trying desperately to heal her, but nothing he tried worked. He could tell something else was happening to her, but he wasn't sure what. He blamed himself for being selfish and for once again letting her down.

"Please Hermione. I didn't mean to, I promise I'll never do it again, but please you have to come back."

Hermione could hear someone begging her to come back, but her world went black before she could figure out who was calling to her.

Severus felt her whole body go limp in his arms he wasn't sure if that meant she was back or if she had been tortured so much that she had finally blackout. He felt tears running down his face as he rocked her back and forth.

He felt as though hours had passed, but finally he felt her begin to move looking down at her face he watched as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room. She looked up into Severus's eyes and she panicked and tried to pull herself free.

"It's okay Hermione you're back. Please let me try and heal you."

She continued to look at him feeling confused and a little lost. She was used to coming out of this alone, and she couldn't figure out why he was there.

"Sir?" Her voice was came out as a whisper, but he could tell she was confused. He could only imagine what she had just gone through and knew she must feel hazy about everything.

"I tried Hermione. I really thought I would be able to pull you out. I thought if I was here..."

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of everything. Opening her eyes up again she looked at him remembering why he was there, "how long?"

Severus knitted his brow together trying to figure out what she was asking. When it dawned on him that she asking how long she had been gone he swallowed and looked at her, "a little over two hours."

"Oh" her voice was so quiet, but he noticed she didn't seem to shocked about the length of time.

She pulled away from him and grabbed her wand. He watched as she shakily headed towards her bathroom. He grabbed her as she started to fall. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want to heal myself and clean myself up. It's okay I can..."

"You can't even walk a few feet without falling Hermione. Let me help you."

"No, please," she yelled as she struggled away from him and stumbled her way to her bathroom. She collapsed in heap just as she reached her sink. Severus tried to understand why she was pushing him away. He wondered if she knew what he did earlier and he was hit with a fresh sense of guilt. Walking over to her he watched her whole body shake as she sobbed.

"Hermione, I..."

"Please Sir, I already know you must think I'm weak. I... I'm sorry... I just need a moment. Please."

"Weak?"

"Please"

Deciding it might be best to allow her some time to compose herself he turned around and shut the bathroom door so she could have a few moment of privacy.

Hermione pulled herself up and pulled her nightgown off. Without even looking she healed herself and then cast a scourgify charm over herself. She pulled a new nightgown down from the shelf and tried to gather her courage back up before facing the man on the other side of the door.

Severus paced back and forth wondering how she could possibly believe he would think she was weak. If anyone in this room was weak it was him. He'd allowed himself to feel pleasure even though he knew the reason he was there was to help her, and he'd failed miserably. He berated himself for being no better then the monster doing this to her.

He stopped pacing when he heard the door open and she entered her bedroom. He looked her over looking for any signs of her needing additional healing.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Sorry?"

"For pushing you away. It's just no one has ever been here and I was embarrassed I guess. Afraid you would think I was weak."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed. I don't know exactly what was happening, but it seemed quite horrid from my perspective. I don't think you're weak."

"It was only two hours..."

"What do you mean only two hours?! Hermione how long does it usually last?"

Hermione looked down at the floor afraid to tell him, "it's better then before, but usually it lasts about three hours. Sometimes longer if there has been a few days in between."

Severus stared at her, "three hours?" He stumbled back a bit until his legs hit her bed and he collapsed on to it, "Hermione you said it was better?"

"It is."

Running his hand through his hair he looked at her and could feel tears running down his face again his voice choked, "how long did it used to be?"

Walking over to the bed she sat next to him, "it's better."

Closing his eyes and shaking his head he knew she wouldn't tell him, but it didn't matter she was still being tortured on a regular basis, and he needed to find a way to stop it before she ended up insane or dead.

"Will you be able to sleep now?"

"Yes, it never happens twice in one night."

He nodded his head and stood up and began to leave, but she grabbed his hand, "I know I have no right to ask after how I treated you, but will you stay. I just want someone to hold me. Please?"

He watched as she climbed under her blankets her eyes pleading with him, letting out a sigh he nodded and laid down on her bed above her blankets. He shook his head at the irony of her feeling as though she treated him badly.

"Thank you."

"Sleep"


	10. The Morning After

_AN: I guess this is a slightly fluffy chapter, but it still moves the story forward._

_Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows._

_I promise Ron will be brought to the mat soon._

* * *

Hermione woke up and stared at the man who had his arms wrapped around her, and again wondered why he made her feel so safe. She knew she had always trusted him, even when it was hard she had trusted him. She tried to explain that to the boys when they were on the run, but neither had understood her trust, so she had stopped mentioning it. 'Don't suppose I can ask him to stay and hold me every night?' She thought with a loud sigh.

Severus had been awake for awhile, but was hesitant to open his eyes, but when he heard her sigh he couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry Si...Severus. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry I was awake. Just afraid to open my eyes."

"Afraid? Did I do something. I mean...well I'm getting better at controlling my new magic, but did I ..."

Severus looked down at her seeing the slight fear in her eyes and cursed himself for his poorly chosen words. "No, Hermione. I don't think you are capable of hurting me. I on the other hand."

"I have hurt you or have you forgotten what I did to you in the infirmary?"

"That didn't really hurt. Stunned me yes, but hurt no."

"You've never hurt ..."

Severus felt himself tense when she cut herself off. Of course he had hurt her maybe not physically, but he knew the words he had said to her when she was his student had to have hurt."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay. I think I always understood why you had to say those things to me, but I won't lie and tell you it didn't hurt."

Severus unwrapped himself from her and sat up, "Hermione, last night I." Realizing he didn't know how to continue he just stared out her charmed window.

Hermione stood up and walked over so she stood in front of him. She could see the shame in his eyes and it confused her. "Please don't feel guilty about last night. I doubt there was anything you could have done differently. Until we figure this curse out I just have to live with it. Please don't blame yourself."

He looked up into her eyes he wondered if she had any idea of how beautiful she really was, "I did something last night that I'm not proud of, and maybe if I hadn't been so selfish I would have seen what was happening faster."

She sat down in her chair and watched him for awhile wondering if he would explain, but when he said nothing she started to go over what she remembered of last night in her head. Coming up with nothing she started to get up and head towards her bathroom, but stopped at the door feeling slightly confused. It was a door alright, but not the door to her bathroom shaking her head a little she turned around and noticed her room had two new doors. Turning back around she smiled at the man sitting on her bed.

"Severus"

He continued to stare out her charmed window afraid to look at her. When she saw he wouldn't look at her she walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. Looking up into his eyes she could still see his shame.

"I don't know what you think you did, but I can tell you right now the castle doesn't believe you've done anything wrong."

Furrowing his brow at her, "what?"

"Look"

He looked where she pointed and saw the door, but still didn't understand.

"Those door are new, and although I'm not much of a gambler I'd bet you all the books in your library that one of them is a door to your chambers."

"The doors weren't there before?"

"Hope you were more observant than this when you were a spy. Yes, those doors are new."

Severus walked to the doors and opened them. The one indeed lead to his chambers, but he couldn't contain his surprise when he realized where the other door lead to. The castle was doing its best to take care of her. Turning back around he smiled at her slightly shocked face.

"Well my love it seems as though the castle believes you deserve your own private entrance to the Room of Requirement."

"Wow"

"Wow indeed"

Shutting both doors he turned around and motioned for her to sit. He had to tell her or the guilt would eat at him. He only hoped she wouldn't run away from him in disgust.

When he didn't say anything for several minutes Hermione became worried and started playing with the cuff of her nightgown, "we can probably figure out away to remove the door to your chambers if you'd like."

"No, I'd like the door to stay, but after I explain what I did last night it may be you who wants it removed."

Staring into her confused eyes he swallowed and sent up a silent prayer that once again the fates would be with him as he explained himself.

"Hermione I did something bad last night." Noticing her starting to object he begged her to let him finish giving her a small smile when she nodded.

"I need to explain something before I tell you though. I ... I love you. I mean I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, but there was nothing I could do really."

"Me? You love me?"

"Yes, but what I did last night is inexcusable."

"I don't understand."

Taking hold of both of her hands and closing his eyes, "please know I would never push you or do anything you weren't ready for, but last night my imagination got the better of me. I couldn't stop myself and I lost control." Opening his eyes again he took in her shocked face, "I didn't touch you, but I lost control with myself. I'm so sorry."

Pulling her hands away she walked over to her window. Her feelings were jumbled up and she felt a bit lost. "How can you love me?"

"Hermione please look at me. Please."

Smiling at her when she turned around, "how could I not love you? You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, brave. I could go on forever really."

"I'm not beautiful I'm ugly and I'm a ... You deserve better."

Realizing she was going to call herself whore his heart broke for her. He berated himself for making yet another mistake with her. It was to soon to tell her his feelings, but once again his own selfishness took over. Pushing that thought out of his head and just focusing on her he pulled her into a hug.

"You are beautiful, and your not what they called you or what Bellatrix carved into your skin." Leaning down he kissed the top of her head, "and believe me it's you who deserves more then me."

"You? You're a hero and brilliant. I'm nothing."

"You my dear are far from nothing. The war would not have been won if were not for you. If anyone is the hero in this room it's you, and some day everyone will know what you did."

The two of them just stood there in each others arms. Hermione was still confused how anyone could love her, but the man she had admired for years just told her he did. She wasn't sure she believed it yet, and she knew he deserved so much more then her, but she wanted so much to be loved.

"Hermione I don't expect you to tell me you love me. I know that will take time, but please tell me there's a chance?"

"Did you really...I mean ummm last night uh."

Chuckling at her as he watched her turn red, "yes, I really did."

"I can try, but I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm not sure I'll ever."

"You will someday, but for now we just take it one step a time."

"One step?"

"Will you have dinner with me this Saturday night?"

"Dinner? We have dinner together almost every night."

"I meant I would like to take you out to dinner."

"Oh."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice."

"Good I'll pick you up at 7:00, but now my love it's time for us to face today. I'll see you down at breakfast."

Hermione watched as he disappeared behind the door to his chambers. 'He loves me.'

* * *

Hermione took her seat at the head table and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Knowing she would need Ginny's help she hoped to catch her friends eye. Ginny looked up and smiled at her, sometimes the two of them felt like they read each others minds. Hermione nodded and knew Ginny would seek her out later.

Everyone in the hall looked up and stopped eating when they noticed four ministry owls headed towards the head table. One each dropping off an envelop in front of the four apprentices. The four young men and women just stared at the envelops each one knowing what they were, but none of them rushing to open them. Even Draco who had been the most confident of them during the exams stared at his envelope like it might bite him.

Professor McGonagall looked at the four apprentices, "all of you already know you earned high enough scores to earn your apprenticeships anything else is just extra. No reason to be nervous so just open them already. Or I'll be forced to ask your mentors to open them."

All four of them looked at their mentors and watched them nod in agreement. So,with trembling hands they all picked up their envelopes. Neville smiled as he looked at his scores and showed them to Professor Sprout who gave him a hug. This was followed quickly by Draco and Padma both showing their mentors everyone looked pleased.

Draco looked over at Hermione, "come on already Hermione, Neville and I have a small wager going, and I'm ready to collect my reward."

"You two bet on my score?"

"Well umm not money. I mean we wouldn't do that, but ummm." Neville tried to explain, but Draco just laughed, "what our friend here is trying to say is its a friendly wager. Now come on girl open them already so everyone can get back eating."

Hermione looked out over the Great Hall and noticed everyone's eyes were on her. Even the Slytherin table had stopped eating and stared up at her. Her hands shaking she opened up her envelope and looked at her scores. Neville and Draco whistled and Padma hugged her.

Looking over at Severus, "are they good?"

Everyone at the head table laughed until they looked at her face, and realized she didn't realize how good they were. Draco bent down and whispered in her ear. "Really?" "Really Hermione."

Severus stood up and stared over at the quiet hall, "it seems as though none of you will eat until your curiosity is put to rest, and since all of you have classes in twenty minutes let me be the first to tell you that all of the apprentices did very well." He smiled at each one them before continuing, "however, one of them has done exceedingly well. I'm sure this will come as no surprise to some of you, but Miss Granger has earned the highest scores in the history of Hogwarts."

The cheers that went up were deafening and Hermione looked across the Hall a bit surprised to see even some students at the Slytherin table were cheering for her.

Severus sat down and whispered into Hermione's ear, "I told you, you were brilliant, and since I'm right on that it's only natural for me to be right about everything else I said this Morning too." Hermione blushed and looked at him, "so you're never wrong?"

"No"

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly as she cleaned up after the final class of the day. The day had gone pretty well even Pansy managed to control her behavior, well at least she did after Hermione took away fifty points from her.

"Hi there Miss Smarter then everyone in the universe!"

"Very funny Ginny."

"Well it's true, but anyway, it looked like you wanted to talk when I saw you at breakfast."

"I did... I mean I do. I uhh I have a date." The last part of her statement was barely above a whisper.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "can you repeat that last bit there. Not sure I heard you right."

"A date Ginny. I have a date."

Ginny laughed as she watched her friends face turn red, "who's the lucky guy? Wait no let me guess. Neville, no he's sweet, but he's in love with Luna. Draco? I mean you two do seem to have become friends, and well he's not such a prat anymore."

"It's not Draco, but you're right we are friends. Or at least as much of a friend as he'll let someone be to him."

"Okay, so not Draco. Okay well the only other person you are around is Professor Snape and that's" Ginny noticed Hermione turn another shade of red, "Oh Merlin! You have a date with Sexy Severus!"

"Uhhh Sexy Severus?"

"Oh, uh right. Just something some of us came up with one night. I mean really that voice and his hands I mean imagine what..."

"Ginny!"

"Sorry, just a little harmless fantasizing."

"What about Harry?"

"Oh I've told Harry he just laughs. Harry knows I'm in love with him."

Ginny studied her friend for a few moment and realized it was time to become serious, "you're nervous, aren't you?"

Hermione whispered yes and sat down. Ginny walked over sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Ginny what if I screw up?"

"You won't"

"I'm scared"

"I'll help"


	11. Advice

_AN: Still don't own the characters, but I am enjoying playing with them. Thank you for all the support for my first fanfiction. _

* * *

The week started with a fresh snowfall and as the weather turned colder more and more students took ill. Either from staying outside to long or just pushing themselves trying to get ready for midterms, but for Hermione it meant spending most of her free time brewing potions for Madam Pomfrey. She didn't really mind though, brewing gave her time to sort through her feelings.

Severus had told her he loved her which confused and excited her all at the same time. She didn't understand how anyone could love her, but knowing that someone could love her gave her a reason to keep fighting to keep living. She knew he wouldn't push her, but at the same time she knew he deserved to be fully loved back. The problem that kept plaguing her was that she wasn't sure she trusted her heart enough to love him back. She thought she had loved Ron, but he didn't love her. So what if she made a mistake with Severus? She didn't want to hurt him, but she was afraid.

Severus watched her from the doorway a small smile playing on his face. She was so lost in her brewing and thoughts that she didn't even notice him standing there. He looked around his lab and realized it was more hers now. She had rearranged tables and adjusted their heights to accommodate her shorter stature, although he did notice that two tables were still set to the same height. Smiling he realized that was her way of making sure he knew he would always be welcome in the lab.

He took in how she had rearranged the ingredients cabinets too. At first he thought her organization was haphazard, but realized his Hermione never did things haphazardly. Upon closer inspection he saw just how ingenious her system was. Where he mostly kept his stores in a somewhat alphabetical order she managed to group ingredients together by potion. He had tried to figure out how to organize things this way years ago, but could never get it right and ended up making a big mess and gave up on it. Looking at how she separated out most of the base ingredients which made grouping everything else together easier he couldn't help but laugh at himself for not figuring that out himself.

As she finished bottling up the last of her potions for Madam Pomfrey he cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

"Oh, hi. I'm almost done and then you can check them before I send them up."

"No need I can tell from here that everything looks perfect as usual."

"Oh, ummm okay."

He smiled at the blush that crept up her cheeks which of course just made her more beautiful in his eyes. He looked forward to their date in a few days, but didn't mention it since the few times he had he noticed how nervous she became. To be honest he was pretty nervous himself. He worried about messing up it had been years since he had gone on a date. Did he buy her flowers? Did he arrive a little early or a little late? He needed to ask for advice, but from whom? For now he decided it would be best to stay on the safe side and just talk about how her apprenticeship.

"I'd like to meet with you and talk over how you are progressing."

Trying to hide her face from him so he wouldn't see how nervous she was she finished labeling her potions and placed them on the shelf for the house elves to deliver.

"Hermione, no need to be nervous. I'm pleased."

Turning to look at him wondering if he was able to read her mind she nodded and followed him to his office. Taking their respective seats he opened up her file and handed over to her.

"As you can see you are ahead of schedule. Which of course doesn't surprise me since I know that was how you worked in school too. I see no reason why I cannot entrust first and second years to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, the students respond well to you. You're tough, but fair, and quite vigilant in correcting would be disasters."

"Thank you."

Severus listened to her quiet response and shook his head, "Trust me Hermione you're ready."

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

"I'm not expecting perfection Hermione, but I believe you are ready, so starting tomorrow all the first and second year classes are yours."

"Okay"

Smiling at her determination to look a bit more confident, "there's my little Gryfindor. Now, since that is out of the way have you given any thought to your first research project?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure how to do it or if it's even possible. Part of it means I have to have control over my own healing powers."

"Explain"

"Lycantrophy it's the one thing I didn't heal that day."

"I understand wanting to to find a cure, but I'm not sure I'm connecting the dots Hermione."

"What if there was a way to infuse my healing power into the wolfsbane potion?"

Severus wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea if what she was proposing was even possible. If it was it could possibly cure lycanthropy, but might make her a target for people wanting to abuse her healing power. He knew this was close to her heart as it would give Remus and Bill back their lives, but was it worth it.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

He could see the look of failure and rejection in her eyes. She just told him how she didn't want to disappoint him, and by not speaking he sadly played right into her fears.

"In all honesty Hermione I don't know what I think."

"Oh"

"It's not a bad idea Hermione, but I'm not sure it's even possible."

"But there are other potions that require spells to be infused into them, so why couldn't this be possible."

"You're right, but those are spells most competent potion brewers are capable of. Your healing power is one of a kind as far as we know. We aren't even sure how to fully channel it yet. Also, and this is my biggest concern I don't want to see you hurt."

"How would I be hurt?"

"Imagine what would happen if people found out how you cured lycanthropy? Not everyone would want you to use your healing power for good, and even those who would might drain you. All for the greater good of course."

"The greater good. You mean using the same reasoning professor Dumbledore used to deceive us."

"Yes, Hermione I promise we will figure out if your power can heal Remus and Bill, but for your research projects I think we need to come up with something with less risk to you."

"Okay, I understand it's just..."

"Want to help. I know, it's what makes you, you."

Smiling at him shyly, "thank you. Guess I could go with my other idea."

"Which is?"

"A mind inhibitor. It would be a bit like dreamless sleep I suppose, but this would be able to target just the areas that need to be blocked. Also, you wouldn't be put to sleep. So, I guess not really like dreamless sleep at all. A bit like potion induced occlumency. I won't lie it's a bit self serving."

He could tell she was a bit embarrassed, "it's a good idea and I don't see it as self serving, although I do see how it might help you. However, I'm hoping we will figure out who is hurting you before you finish your project."

"Me too, but guess I wanted an option. Just in case."

"Understandable. Now, I believe it's time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. I also believe it's time to add in something new to your diet. How about a bit of zucchini or spinach?"

* * *

Hermione stared at the door that was about to open and admit her first solo class. She was nervous, but she wanted to believe that Severus was right, and she was ready. As the door opened she watched the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws walk in and take their seats.

"Good morning class. Please turn to page 187. This week we will be working on the wiggenweld potion."

She felt her lecture had gone well, and she enjoyed the question and answer portion of the class, but she was relived to have her first solo class behind her. Her next class was Slytherin and Gryfindors second years were walking in and taking their seats letting out a small breath she greeted the class and pointed to the board where their potion instructions were written.

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"He will no longer be joining as he has turned over all the first and second year classes to me."

"But you're a mu...ummm muggle born. I don't think my father will want me in a class taught by a muggle born."

Hermione didn't want the young student to see how hurt she was by his statement wondering if her blood status would always be point of contention for the rest of her life. Alex was young though, and she hoped with some guidance his views could be changed. For now though, she had to make sure not to loose control of her authority. In the classroom.

"We'll I'm afraid that potions is a required class until your fifth year, and as I will be your teacher for the duration I believe you might want to just get used to be taught by a muggle born."

Turning to the rest of the class, "you are all wasting time and I would hate to have to give everyone a zero for the day. So get to work."

The rest of the class proceeded without incident and as she watched them all shuffle out she collapsed behind her desk. Looking over to the door to Severus's office as it opened she looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"How did it go Hermione?"

"As well as expected I suppose. No cauldrons exploded."

"Always a sign of a successful class," Severus smirked.

"Well, to be fair my first class was only a lecture, so I did even up my odds a bit."

"Always good to level the playing field a bit. Did you run into any problems?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but you might want to have a talk with Alex Marks he is a bit concerned about being taught by a muggle born."

"I see. I'll set up a meeting with him for this afternoon."

"Well, I guess I better get the room ready for your next class."

Severus watched her setting up for his NEWT level class and could feel her doubt surrounding her. "Hermione he is a young boy he's just spouting what he's heard his parents say."

"I understand that Severus, and I'm not dumb enough to believe that prejudices would disappear over night, but I was hoping the younger students would be ... Never mind I'm not really sure what I hoped."

"Hermione, it will take time, but I believe it will get better."

Smiling at him she finished setting up his class and took her position behind her desk as the next class entered.

* * *

Severus paced back and forth making it impossible for Minerva to finish her work, "Severus, what is troubling you?"

"I asked her out on a date."

Minerva smiled at him, "oh"

"Don't oh me Minerva. I have no idea where to take her or what to do. Do you think I should bring her flowers? Or is that to old fashioned?"

"I would say yes to flowers, but I'm not exactly a young lady, but this castle has a few young men who might be able to help you."

Severus stopped pacing smiled at Minerva leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you. You know that right?"

"Oh go on and find Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy so I can get a spot of work done." She shook her head and smiled as she watched him run down the stairs.

* * *

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then back to Professor Snape. Had the man really just asked them for dating advice?

"Sir, ummm what did you just ask?"

Sighing a little, "I believe you heard my question Harry."

"I did. It's just I'm a bit shocked I guess."

"That I'm asking for dating advice or that I asked Hermione out and she said yes?"

"Yes"

"Smooth Potter. What are your concerns Severus?"

"Where do I take her? And flowers yes, no?"

Draco smirked a bit and looked over at Harry who looked a bit pale. He tried not to laugh at his Godfather, but he looked a bit like a lost teenager and more then anything he wanted to see Severus and Hermione happy. Taking control of the situation he looked over to Harry again.

"Potter Hermione's happiness is important to you, yes?"

"Of course."

"Can you think of anyone else who can keep up intellectually with Hermione. It's a good match Harry."

Harry looked at Draco and knew he was right. Hermione deserved to be happy and so did Severus. The more he thought about it he realized that the two of them together made sense. He nodded to Draco, "You're right."

Harry looked over to Severus, "Daffodils."

"Daffodils?"

"There her favorite flower."

"So flowers yes?"

Both young men nodded their heads.

"Where should I take her?"

"I would suggest Muggle London. She is still a bit of a target outside of these walls. It would be more relaxing for you both I believe."

"I agree with Draco."

"Do I show up right on time or a little late?"

"No!" Both young men shouted together.

"Severus show up on time. Hermione won't be ready yet, but she will start to panic if your late. She will believe you changed your mind. She is better I can tell, but she is still fragile."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Sir, Hermione will be happy with anything really. Don't get me wrong she deserves the world, but she would be happy if all you did was took her to a park and talked to her about things most of us would never understand. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't over analyze this."

"Show up on time, daffodils, Muggle London and don't over analyze. I can handle that."

Draco and Harry both smirked a bit at Severus as the watched him walk away mumbling to himself.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize he just left us in his quarters?"

"Not sure Potter, but I suggest we leave before he gets back. I love the man, but it's just a bit strange giving him dating advice."

"Agreed."


	12. The Date

_AN: Sadly I still don't own the characters, but I'm holding out hope that J.K. might want to adopt me._

_i had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Hermione stared at the melted cauldron on the ground before looking into the eyes of her student who was shifting uncomfortably in front of her. Letting out a loud sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Alex, can you please explain to me what happened?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Please read the directions on the board to me."

"2.37 liters lavender oil, 10 crushed rose petals, .71 liters of jasmine oil and 4 oh..."

"Oh? I don't see oh written on the board?"

"Well I just kind of threw the ylang ylang flowers in at the same time I added the faerie tears I guess."

"You guess? Did you or didn't you?"

"I did"

"Very well. Ten points from Slytherin for failure to follow directions. If you work quickly though, you may be able to hand in a finished calming draught and not receive a zero for the day."

Hermione vanished the melted cauldron and watched Alex get started on his new potion shaking her head as she walked up and down the isles checking on everyone else's progress. For the most part she was pleased with what her students had produced on their first attempt at this potion. The rest of the class finished without incident much to her relief.

"Class please turn in your potions and clean up your stations."

As the students lined up and handed in their potions Hermione tried her best to give everyone a comment on their work for the day. Most received positive comments and those who didn't were told to keep trying and a reminder that she was available for extra help. When Alex handed in his potion he stared at her for a few moments waiting for her to say something to him.

"I'm glad you were able to finish Alex."

"Me too, but I bet if Professor Snape were here my cauldron wouldn't have melted."

"Really? Would you have followed the directions better if he were here?"

"No, but he would have caught my mistake before I messed up? I bet no one ever melted a cauldron when he was teaching this class?"

"Trust me when I tell you many many cauldrons were melted sometimes even exploded when Professor Snape taught this class."

"That's not true! No one melted one before when he was here. He watched out for us."

"Alex there were fewer accidents when both Professor Snape and I were in class together, but if you remember correctly Brianna also managed to melt a cauldron just two weeks ago. I care about all of you and want to see you succeed, but potion making requires you to be responsible for yourself as I can not be at all of the tables at the same time."

"Professor Snape is a better teacher and your just a..."

"Alex I suggest you do not finish that statement or I will be forced to take more points away from your house and I would rather not do that. I think it would be best for you to get to your next class now."

Alex spun around and grabbed his bag from his chair and began to storm out of the potion classroom, but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up and saw the sneering face of Professor Snape. "Mister Marks, Miss Granger may not want to take more points away from you, but I have no such problems with doing so meet me in my office after dinner to night."

"Yes Sir."

Hermione and Severus watched as Alex headed out of the classroom with his head down mumbling to himself about how unfair life was.

"I'm sorry Hermione I thought my talk with him a few days ago would have helped, but I see a second talk is in order."

"It's okay. Like you said he's young, but I think another part of the problem is he believes the great Professor Snape can do no wrong. He doesn't seem to think you ever had melted or exploding cauldrons when you taught. I would have told him about Neville, but I didn't want to give him a reason to disrespect Neville."

Severus just nodded and watched Hermione set up for her next class. he enjoyed watching her confidence growing, but Draco was right she was still fragile and he wondered if they could really ever get the old Hermione fully back. Smiling as he watched her change the directions on the board. He couldn't help letting a small chuckle escape as she wrote the directions on the board by hand instead of charming the chalk to write them for her.

Turning back towards him with the chalk still in her hand she smiled at him sheepishly, "some muggle way of doing things are bit hard to give up I suppose."

"Indeed"

"Sir...Severus is umm there a reason your here?"

"Do I need one?"

"No, of course not. I just thought maybe I forgot something."

"No, I just ummm... I just stopped by to see if we were still on for tonight?" Severus cringed a bit to himself wondering why he said that, when in reality he had just wanted to see her.

"Oh, yes I mean unless you don't want to anymore."

Severus could hear the uncertainty in her voice and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm looking forward to it." Looking down at her he could see her blush.

"Me too. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but it is in Muggle London." Severus kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you later this evening."

Hermione watched as he left smiling to herself she didn't realize her next class was entering.

"Miss Granger are you alright?"

Shaking her head she looked around at her students, "yes, sorry just a little distracted for a moment please open your books to page 173 who can tell me when this potion should be used?"

* * *

Hermione stared at the dress Ginny had chosen. It was a pretty but modest and the emerald color was beautiful. The dress was cut in away that wouldn't show her scaring, but didn't make Hermione feel like she was wearing one of Professor McGonagall's outfits. Ginny helped her smooth out her hair into soft curls and even helped her with her makeup.

"You look beautiful Hermione."

Looking at herself in the mirror she gave her friend a small smile, "thank you for helping, now if I could just stop shaking."

Ginny pulled her friend into a hug, "Hermione it's going to be okay."

"Ginny, I've gone on two dates Severus has probably been on hundreds."

"Sweetie I don't think he's dated all that much either. It's not like he could date while he was a spy and I doubt it's all that convenient to date when your a professor at a boarding school."

Hermione was going to object but before she could say anything they heard a soft knock on her door. "I'll get it, you take a few minutes to calm down." Hermione nodded and watched her friend exit her bedroom.

"Hello Professor come on in. Hermione will be out in a few minutes. Those flowers are lovely she'll love them."

"Good evening Ginny." Severus looked around nervously pulling on the collar of his muggle dress shirt. Ginny smiled realizing he was just as nervous as Hermione. The two stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before the door to Hermione's bedroom opened. Severus looked up to see her entering the room and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Severus smiled and held out his flowers to her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, these are lovely. Daffodils are my favorite, but I've never seen blue ones before they look like the ocean."

"It's a charm just say the color you want and tap them and they will change watch."

Hermione watched as he changed them from blue to purple to green and then back to blue again. Ginny watched her friend and Professor she smiled at how gentle he was with her. She realized neither of them even remembered she was in the room so she quietly left and headed off to see Harry, he'd still been a little worried, afraid Hermione would get hurt, but there was no doubt in Ginny's mind that Severus Snape was madly in love with Hermione and Hermione was in love with Severus Snape.

"Shall we go?"

Hermione nodded, "I just need to grab my cloak."

* * *

The two of them strolled through the castle making a few of the older students turn their heads. When they reached the castle doors Minerva was standing there with a big smile on her face. Severus let out a small sigh, "good evening Minerva." Minerva just stood their smiling like a proud Mother. Severus raised an eyebrow wondering if his coworker had gone a bit looney, "Minerva did you need something?" "What? Oh no no. I just wanted to see my two favorite people together." "I see." Minerva swatted Severus on the arm, "oh give an old woman her fun. Now you two have a wonderful evening."

Shaking his head Severus directed Hermione towards the front gates and held out his hand, "Do you mind side by side apparition?" Seeing her shake her head he held on to her and apparated them to Muggle London. Hermione took a second to steady herself before looking around at the small alley.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry it's been awhile since I've apparated."

Severus held out his hand and smiled, "I hope the two of us get the chance to apparate many more times together." Hermione smiled up at Severus, "me too."

The two of them walked hand in hand down the street and Severus could feel Hermione relax more and more with each step. He realized that as much as Hogwarts was her home so was London, and he decided right then that he would make sure she got more of a chance to visit it. When they approached the restaurant he held open the door.

"Indian?"

"Yes, but more specifically a vegetarian Indian restaurant. I thought your stomach would be able to handle it and this place came highly recommended."

The two of them were lead to a secluded booth in the back with privacy curtains. They were instructed to take their shoes off and told their server would be right with them.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Professor Sinistra told me about it, but I never had anyone I wanted to bring here before."

Their server appeared and took their drink orders and gave them a few more minutes to look over the menu. When the server came back they decided to order a variety of different things so they could each try them.

The two of them talked about a variety of topics as the night wore on. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. Severus himself couldn't help but laugh a when she told him about the first time she had spontaneously used magic.

"Why am I not surprised that your first bit of spontaneous magic involved books. How old were you?"

"I was two and I guess every time my Mum tried rearrange the shelf the way she wanted it I would stomp my foot and they would rearrange the way I wanted them."

"That's pretty powerful for two."

"I believe my Mum and Dad called it stubborn, but think I like powerful better."

"What were your parents like?"

"They were dentists, so I didn't get to have to many sweets, but they spoiled me with books. They were loving, but strict. They expected quite a bit from me in regards to my schooling, but understanding. It's hard to believe that I won't get to see them this Christmas."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought them up."

"No it's okay. It helps to talk about them. I don't have many people to talk about them with. Harry and Ginny tried, but I could tell Harry felt like it was partly his fault that they were killed."

The two sat in silence for a few moments while Severus paid the bill. Holding out his hand Hermione smiled and grabbed hold of it, "shall we?"

Severus and Hermione walked back towards the alley enjoying the sights of the city, "would you like to go directly back to the castle or might I interest you in stopping by the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before we head back?"

"I guess stopping by the Leaky Cauldron would be okay. Tom likes me so I don't think he would turn me away."

"Turn you away?"

Letting out a sigh Hermione looked down at the ground, "yes, a few places have refused to do business with me since the first of Rita Skeeter's articles came out. I thought it would get better when the rebuff articles came out, but there are still a few places."

Severus tried to control his rage, but when Hermione yelped a bit he realized he was squeezing her hand a bit harder then he thought. Drawing her hand up to his lips and gently kissing it he apologized. Silently he again marveled at the strength and courage this young lady had.

Hermione watched as Severus tapped the side of the building with his wand when he stepped to the side she entered and gave Tom a shy smile Severus stepped in behind her and nodded to Tom ready to strike if he did anything to hurt Hermione.

"If it it isn't my favorite little witch! And I see you brought the Headmaster with you."

Severus looked at the warm smile Tom gave Hermione and realized he wouldn't harm Hermione and would probably join him fighting anyone who did. The couple sat down at a table and waited for Tom to come over to them.

"A butterbeer Hermione?" Smiling and nodding Tom turned his attention to Severus, "and what might I get you Headmaster?"

"I think I'll also have a butterbeer." Tom smiled and left to fill their order.

"You don't have to have to drink what I am. I mean if you want something stronger I'll understand."

"I'm actually not much of a drinker. I enjoy a good wine with my dinner and on the rare occasion I like a nice bourbon."

"Another Professor Snape myth shattered."

"And what myth might this be?"

Hermione gave him a sheepish grin as she explained that some of her classmates used to believed he lived mostly on fire whiskey. She was quick to point out that she didn't believe it since she believed he wouldn't have been a very good spy if he were drunk most the time.

"I guess I thought most students just believed I was a vampire. Guess I didn't realize I was a drunken vampire."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, no one believes either of those things anymore. Now your seen as the Great Professor Snape. A brave man who helped save the world."

"I'm hoping eventually I'll just be known as a great potion master and Headmaster."

"I think your already seen as a great potion master, and I believe you're well on your way to the other."

Finishing up their butterbeers they waved to Tom and headed off. As they strolled down Diagon Alley stopping every once in awhile to look in a shop window neither of them noticed the young redhead who spied them from across the street.

"Are you ready to head back to the castle?"

Hermione nodded and the two of them apperated back to Hogwarts. Severus walked Hermione back to her chambers he wasn't ready for his evening with her to end yet.

"Hermione..."

"Severus..."

Severus smiled at her, "you go first."

"I was going to ask if you'd like to come in for a bit?"

"I'd like that very much."

Smiling she led him over to her sofa. The two of them sat in silence as they watched the ocean out her window. Laying her head on his shoulder she felt him wrap his arm around her and just like every other time he hugged her she felt safe. Severus leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered how much he enjoyed their date.

Lifting up her head to look at him she smiled. Severus leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips when she didn't pull away he kissed her again this time he traced her lips with his tongue hoping she would open her mouth for him. He could tell she was inexperienced, but it made kissing her all the more sweeter. Opening her mouth a little she felt his tongue slide in and explore the inside of her mouth. Hearing a small moan it took Hermione a few seconds to realize it was her moaning she pulled away slightly embarrassed.

Severus cupped her chin and kissed her forehead, "no reason to be embarrassed Hermione."

"I'm sorry."

"For enjoying my kiss? I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you allow yourself to enjoy it again." Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss again urging her to open her mouth with his tongue. When they both pulled away he chuckled at her small exclamation of "Wow!"

"Wow indeed."

Laying her head back on his shoulder she drifted off to sleep. He watched her for awhile before lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He thought about leaving and heading to his own chambers, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. Taking off their shoes he slid into bed next to her and held her eventually falling asleep himself.


	13. A Conversation With Love

_AN: Still not making money, just playing. Thanks for all the support, it means a lot!_

* * *

_"Hermione love"_

Hermione could hear someone calling to her, opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by a soft light. Listening for the voice that called to her she smiled when she heard it's soft whisper.

"It's you! You came back!"

_"We never left you child, but it's been hard to get past the hate that pulls you into his world. Tonight however the love that is holding you is stronger than the dark."_

"The love holding me?"

_"Look"_

Hermione turned her head to where she was directed to look and saw Severus holding her. Looking back to where she heard the voice coming from she smiled, although she was still a bit confused.

"Is this a dream?"

_"No child, but you are not truly awake either."_

"Who are you?"

_"We are Love"_

"You are Love? I don't understand. Are you who helped me heal everyone before? Did you give me my new magic? Where have you been?"

Hermione heard soft chuckles coming from the light, but knew they weren't laughing at her just the amount of questions she asked at all at once. "I'm sorry, I just want to understand, and I don't want to loose you again."

_"You've never lost us child. The answer to all your questions is yes. We came to you because of your pure heart. Not many people have been able to summon us like you did that day."_

"I summoned you?"

_"Yes, the love you showed that day summoned us. You thought you were going to die, but your heart was asking for a way to heal those around you. Your love for your friends and even for those you didn't know, was to strong for us to ignore."_

"Can you help me understand my new magic?"

_"You just need to believe child. Your new wand will also help guide you, but you must always listen to your heart."_

Hermione thought about that for a few moments. She knew her new wand was special and at times she felt as though it was speaking to her, but that didn't make sense so she pushed that thought from her mind. Now however she thought maybe she had been mistaken to do so.

_"Love is not always logical child, but the love you posses is strong and we promise it will always guide you to what is right."_

Hermione nodded trying to understand understand what she was being told. "_Something's are not meant to be understood child, but instead they are meant to be felt and trusted._"

"Trust has been harder lately."

_"We know it's why we've had a harder time reaching you, but the love holding you opened your trust again."_

"He told me he loved me, but I don't understand how he could. So much has happened, is still happening. I don't know how to stop it, but I feel his love and it makes me feel safe."

_"He loves you for the same reason we came to you. Your pure heart."_

"I love him too."

_"We know. You will need to trust him more now, for it is he who will need to look into you and find the hate that harms you."_

"Look into me? He can see what I can't you mean?"

_"Yes, but we are afraid when all is revealed more hurt will come your way. Your trials are far from over."_

"Will others be hurt if the truth is found?"

_"Yes, and although it will hurt you and others we know the love in you and their love for you is stronger and will help you through the hate."_

"Is the hate like you an entity?"

_"Yes, and sadly there is more of it inside people then the love that is inside you."_

"Are there others like me that you have come to?"

_"At one time there was, but it has been hundreds of years in your way of counting time."_

"The hate that is hurting me is inside someone like you are in me though... Guiding them?"

_"Yes, but always remember your love is stronger."_

"Love will win. It's what you whispered in my ear during the battle."

_"Yes and what you yourself shared that day. It was your love that defeated Hate that day. Unfortunately Hate had already firmly planted itself in someone before that day and it is he who is hurting you. Hate is vengeful child and it wants it's revenge."_

"Do you know who it is?"

_"No, just that it is someone close. Turn to the love who holds you child he will help you find the answers. It is time for you to return now, but remember child it is your love that holds us to you."_

Hermione woke up and looked at the sleeping face of her mentor. She could feel his love for her and thought about what she had been told. His love helped Love or their love together helped keep Hate away. Some parts of what she was told still confused her, but that she understood. Seeing his eyes open she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning love."

Severus peered down at her and smiled, "love?"

"Yes, your my love."

Severus was not one to cry, but he couldn't help it when a small tear escaped and rolled down his smiling face.

"And your my love."

"I know"

Severus chuckled and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "and how are you so sure all of a sudden?"

"Love told me," came her sleepy response.

Severus looked at her as she fell back asleep knowing there was more to her answer, but knew he would need to wait for her to wake up again before he could find out what she meant.

* * *

The sun rising over the ocean of her charmed window woke Hermione up, she smiled up at Severus, "good morning again."

"Good morning. You look well rested. Nothing bad happened last night?"

"No, but something good happened. Just not sure how to explain it."

"Why don't I leave and let you get ready for the day. We'll meet in the Great Hall for some breakfast and then we can talk. Alright?"

"Alright."

Hermione watched him use the door to his chambers and smiled to herself as she pulled herself out of bed. Heading towards her bathroom she wondered how she was going to explain what she had learned last night. Shaking her head a bit she wondered if he would even believe her, but why wouldn't he, they lived in a world of magic and stranger things have been known to happen.

Severus returned to his chambers and prepared for the day glad it was Saturday, because he wanted nothing more then to spend the day with Hermione. Smiling remembering her calling him love then remembering what she said '_Love told me_.' Walking over to his bookshelf he scanned the titles until he pulled out the book he was looking for, a small biography on an unnamed witch from the early 1300's. She was known to have a heart so pure that Love was drawn to her.

Shaking his head a bit he remembered Albus giving him the book a few years ago saying one day he might find it useful. At the time he scoffed at the idea, believing the book was most likely just some sort of forgotten fairy tale, but now he wasn't so sure. Heading for his shower he had a feeling this was going to be a big day.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the head table and loaded her plate up with fruit and deciding to try something new added a small cinnamon roll on the side. Smiling at Severus as he took his seat next to her he noticed his small scowl at her plate.

"What?"

"Well I'm glad to see something new on your plate, but I was hoping you might stick to the more healthier options, or at least something with protein."

Laughing she reached over and took a small scoop of eggs from one of the bowls in front of her, "happy?"

"It will have to do."

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence very few students managed to make it to breakfast on Saturday mornings and those that did didn't talk much. Looking over at the tables she noticed the Hufflepuff table was a bit fuller, but when she noticed most of them were in their Quidditch practice robes she couldn't help feel a bit bad for them. Seems as though they had drawn the worst of the practice schedules, but being the Hufflepuffs they were they took it in stride.

After they both finished their breakfasts Severus offered his hand to Hermione smiling up at him she placed her hand in his and they left neither noticing a smiling Minerva and Draco as they took their places at the table.

"We'll Mr. Malfoy I believe their date was a success."

"Indeed."

Hermione and Severus walked towards her chambers, but when they entered Hermione guided him towards her door to the room of requirement. When they entered they both smiled as they saw the room had given them her ocean room with two chairs. Severus helped her settle into her chair before taking his own chair.

Looking over at her he smiled, "so..."

Hermione looked over to him still not sure she understood how to explain, but knew she had to try. "I'm not sure you'll understand, but last night I talked to Love."

Trying to comprehend what she was saying he motioned for her to continue.

"It was the same voice I heard the day of the final battle, but then I didn't know who or I suppose what it was, but last night they were able to tell me."

"They told you they were Love?"

"Yes," Hermione responded glancing over at him hoping she wouldn't see disbelief in his eyes. "It's what they said, but maybe it was a dream?"

"Do you believe it was a dream?"

"No"

"Neither do I."

"Really!"

"Don't act so surprised Hermione you are not known for telling crazy stories."

"Obviously you never heard what I told Professor Umbridge ..." Seeing Severus's raised eyebrows she laughed, "then again maybe you did."

"There are very few secrets kept from the Professors when you become one yourself you'll understand."

"I suppose that makes sense."

The two of them sat in silence for a bit watching the waves crash against the rocks. Severus removed the book he had brought from his robes and handed it over to Hermione raising her eyebrows at him he smiled and asked her to read it.

The book itself was short only 53 pages, but when Hermione finished reading it she smiled over at him realizing he didn't think she was crazy.

"Where did this book come from?"

"I don't know Albus gave it to me a few years ago. All he said was someday I might find a use for it. Of course at the time I thought he was mad, but now I wonder if he knew. Well, I guess I've always wondered what he knew and didn't know. The man was a riddle, but I suppose it was a large part of his charm."

"Charm would be one way of stating it I suppose," letting out a small sigh she looked back at the ocean, "I sometimes wish he would have been a bit more forthcoming, but maybe he couldn't be. Who knows."

"Indeed. Now I am assuming you have more to tell me. Yes?"

"I do, but I understand very little. I do know that because of your love last night Love was able to beat Hate from getting to me."

"Explain"

"Love told me that the love I was wrapped in gave them the chance to talk to me again. When I asked them what they meant they told me to look and I saw your arms wrapped around me holding me. I guess Hate can usually get me first because I didn't have enough love around me. I'm not really sure."

"But what do you mean by Hate?"

"Oh, well I guess if Love can live in me then Hate must live in others. Actually, they said Hate lives in more people. They told me it had been hundreds of years since Love had been summoned, which is what I guess I did on the day of the battle I just didn't know I was doing it. Guess I don't really understand it, but not sure I'm supposed to. They even told me that love wasn't always logical."

"No I suppose it isn't, and I am guessing that the last person who was able to summon the type of love you is the witch that book is written about." Severus stated pointing to the book that now sat in her lap.

"There is more, Love said you could look into me and see what I couldn't. You hold the key to finding out who is continuing to hurt me."

"Interesting what else did they say?"

"Hate thought that I might be able to defeat it and chose someone close to me to live in. I think Hate was hoping to take me down before the battle, but the love I showed that day was to strong, and now it wants revenge."

Severus realized Hate would look for revenge against the person that won the battle, so why didn't it want revenge from Harry until it dawned on him that it Harry may have dealt the blow that killed Voldemort, but it was the love inside Hermione that actually won the battle. Knowing she would never say it herself he again decided that he would find away for her to be acknowledged in some way. Love must also be responsible for her new magic, but he could ask about that later. Allowing his brain to turn back to what she just said he looked over to her in confusion.

"Hate had a plan, but how did it know to choose you? You said you didn't summon Love until the battle."

"I don't know, but I guess Hate must have seen something in me."

Severus thought about this for a moment thinking back to how often she defended him. He could understand how Hate might be afraid of her. Pondering what she meant by him being able to see what she couldn't he turned back to her and asked what she thought they meant.

"I think they mean legilimency. They said I would need to trust you even more, because you would need to look inside me."

"That makes sense," sensing her hesitation he wondered if she wasn't ready for that level of trust. "I can understand if your not ready for that level of trust Hermione. I know how hard it is to allow someone into your head without shielding yourself."

"No, no I promise you that's not what I'm worried about. I trust you, but Love said finding out will cause people pain. I'm afraid of hurting people that I care about. They said the person is someone close, so chances are it will cause quite a bit of pain. They also said my trials aren't over yet, but that I need to remember Love will always be with me."

Severus knew her heart and the thought of hurting people was breaking it, but he knew they needed to look. She couldn't live with the torture she went through much longer. He was about to ask when she might want him to look when she turned to him and sighed a bit.

"I guess there is no time like the present."

Raising his eyebrow at her, "now?"

Nodding and looking at him in the eyes, "yes."

Seeing no fear in her eyes just her trust in him he raised his wand, "legilimens."

Severus looked around at how Hermione's mind was organized smiling feeling he should be surprised, but upon seeing shelves and shelves of books all he could think was of course! Heading towards the most disorganized shelf he knew this was where he had to look. Gently he pushed himself into these memories feeling her sense of shame coupled with the overlapping sense of trust made him pause for a moment. Pushing back his own sense of dread he pushed forward.

Looking down at the ground in front of him he saw Hermione lying on the ground shaking under the cruciatus curse blood covering her clothes he fought the urge to withdraw and take her into his arms.

Remembering why he was here he pulled his eyes away from her. '_I can see what she can't, how? This is her memory I can only see what she can see_.' Hearing the unmistakable cackle of Bellatrix his head snapped up, but he noticed her wand wasn't drawn so it wasn't her throwing the curse. '_Think Severus, think. What can I see that she can't.'_ Then it dawned on him, is it what she can't see or what she won't see. Remembering that it's someone close to her he wondered if that would be reason she couldn't see what she needed.

Scanning the crowd he pushed hearing her screams of pain to the side his full focus on the people in the room. He heard the names they called her, and the promises of what was to come, but he knew he was missing something. Looking back to Hermione he looked at where her eyes were focused snapping his head back up he finally saw it. He almost didn't believe what he saw, but then he realized it all seemed to fit.

Withdrawing carefully from her mind he looked over at her, wiped away her tears and then drew her into a hug.

"Who?"

Tightening his hug he kissed the top of her head, "you trust me right?" Feeling her nod he kissed the top of her head again, "I need to talk to someone before I tell you."

Hermione pulled away and looked into his eyes she nodded again and gave him a smile, I trust you."

Giving her one last hug he stood up and left the room in search of the one person he felt might be able to she'd some light on what he just saw.


	14. Hermione's Choice

_AN: Still don't own these fantabulous characters._

_I know this is a pretty short chapter, but my teachers seem to expect me to do my homework. Mom and Dad do too! Thank you for all the nice reviews. Hopefully, I can sneak another update in later this week._

* * *

Severus paced back and forth trying to figure out how to question the young man and woman sitting in his office. How could he not have known, how could no one of known. It didn't seem possible.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I have been privy to some rather disturbing news and I am having trouble figuring out how to proceed. I am however, hoping you can help explain something to me."

"I can try, but I need to know what you are talking about first."

Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh Severus fell to his chair, "I know who is continuing to hurt Hermione, but I don't understand how or why."

Harry looked over to Ginny before looking at his professor. He had a feeling in his stomach that told him a friendship was about to die. Holding onto Ginny's hand he hoped for her sake he was wrong, and even though he knew the answer he knew he had to ask, "who Sir?"

Severus looked at Harry and saw the understanding in his eyes. Allowing his eyes to fall on Ginny he felt a need to shelter her from the truth, but when she looked back at him and nodded for him to continue he understood that she also knew what the answer was going to be.

"Ronald. I'm sorry I know he is your best friend Harry and Ginny I can't even imagine how you must feel about this, but it's who I saw when Hermione allowed me to look."

Harry shoved his hand through his hair and then pulled Ginny into a hug and whispered how sorry he was into her ear. She gave him a small smile, but then looked over at Professor Snape not wanting to believe him, but the look in his eyes told her it was true.  
The three of them sat in silence trying to understand how and why Ron would do this.

"How?" Ginny's whispered question broke the silence and Severus looked over to Harry, "That is what I am hoping Harry can help us with."

"I can try, but I'm not sure I'll be of much help."

"Right now I'm just trying to figure out when he would have become tangled up with Deatheaters. I can't imagine he could have kept to many secrets from you or Hermione while you traipsing around after horcruxes and living in a tent."

"No, we tried to give Hermione privacy for, err... well you know, but your right if he had the mark I would have seen it."

"Plus the three of you were always together..."

Harry shook his head, "no Sir. Ron left us for a time. He didn't think we were going fast enough we had a pretty big fight over it, and he missed his family so he went home."

Ginny looked over at Harry confused, "he never came home Harry. My Mum would have told me we were so worried about the three of you."

Severus stood back up and began to pace again, "when he came back was he different?"

"I suppose, but I thought it was because he felt as though he abandoned us. Over compensating a bit by trying to do more around the camp things like that."

"Still you didn't see a mark on him?"

"No, is it always on the arm?"

"As far as I know, but The Dark Lord didn't share all his secrets with me. I suppose he could have had other methods of marking his followers especially if he needed a spy."

"Why though Harry. I know my brother is rash and stubborn and has a temper, but why would he turn to the people we were fighting against?"

"I don't know."

"Voldemort played on people's weaknesses. If they wanted power he offered it to them. If it was fame or fortune he would have promised it. Most never stopped to think about what his promises would cost them, and many didn't care. They were in it for the rewards they thought they deserved. Harry you will always be known as the boy who lived and the boy who defeated Voldemort, but Ronald would always see himself as the boy who was in your shadow."

"She was his weakness. He asked her to chose..."

Ginny looked over at Harry, "what do you mean?"

"He asked her to come with him, but she refused. She said she couldn't leave me to do this alone. She chose me over him. Maybe I should have told her to go. She would have been safe."

"No Harry it was Hermione's choice to stay and it was the right one. The only person to blame for what is happening now is Ron himself. My brother made his choice, and right now the only person I'm worried about is Hermione. Sir, how is Ron continuing to hurt her? How did he gain the knowledge or skill? I mean this is my brother we are talking about. Mr. is it time to eat yet? five minutes after we just ate."

"I'd wondered about that too, but I did a bit of checking. It would seem his girlfriend was at the top of her class at Beauxbatons. I am assuming she is guiding him, why I don't know."

"Sir you said Hermione let you look, but I didn't think she knew who was doing this so how did you see?"

"She doesn't Harry. My guess is she is refusing to see. Refusing to believe one of her best friends would do this. I only saw because Love told her I could."

"Love," both Ginny and Harry asked together.

"Yes, Love it seems as though Hermione summoned Love during the final battle. It's where her power to heal everyone came from."

Ginny smiled, "The unnamed princess."

Harry looked at her confused, "my brothers used to tell me the story of the unnamed princess when I was little. I think they wanted me to have a story where the girl was the hero. Anyway, a long long time ago their was a princess whose love was so pure for her friends that she was able to summon Love to protect them. Her ability to summon Love defeated the evil wizard because... OH! Love always wins... Love will win it's what she chanted to all of us. Harry the love she had for all of us the love she shared..."

"Her love defeated Voldemort. I was just her wand wasn't I?"

Severus watched as Ginny and Harry figured this out. Harry would always be the chosen one, but he hoped one day people would understand what Hermione did for their world. He simply nodded at Harry.

"Someday everyone will know Sir, but right now I think it's time we told her about Ron."

Severus led them to the room of requirement upon reaching the room and pacing waiting for the door to appear he wondered how the young woman on the other side would handle this new information. Whispering softly he asked for Hermione's ocean and held the door open for Ginny and Harry.

Harry and Severus both started to walk towards Hermione, but Ginny placed her hand on Severus and stopped him, "I know you love her and all you want to do is run to her and hold her, but it's Harry who has to tell her. I don't know why, but I know it is."

Severus looked over at Harry who was still making his way towards Hermione and nodded. He knew Ginny was right, "do you care for a walk Ginny?"

"That would be agreeable Sir."

When Harry finally reached Hermione he just stood and stared at her not knowing what to say, but when she gave him a small smile he fell to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

Ginny and Severus looked over at the two of them. There was such a connection between the two that it almost took ones breath away. Ginny could tell her professor was feeling a bit out of sorts.

"There will always be a connection between the two of them that you and I will never understand Sir. In a way they remind me of Fred and George. They seem to be able to know what the other is thinking and feeling, and quite often they can finish each others thoughts. There was a time that I was jealous, but although the love they share is special I know he is in love with me. Just as I know she is in love with you."

"Thank you Ginny."

Ginny looked over at her boyfriend and best friend, "come they are ready for us."

Ginny and Severus walked over to where Harry was holding Hermione. The tears streaming down both of their faces told the story. This was heartbreaking for both of them, but when Harry looked up at Severus his eyes showed steely resolve, and as much as Ginny loved her brother she knew that the three of them with the help of people in this castle would help bring him down and give Hermione the peace she deserved.


	15. For the Love of Hermione

_AN: I apologize for this update taking so long. I tried to write it a few times trying to make both people who were mad it was Ron and people who were okay with it being Ron happy, but it didn't work, so in the end I had to go back to my own original idea. Hope everyone is okay with it._

_Wasn't really sure how to do Fleur's accent so mostly I just changed s's to z's. hopefully it's not to confusing._

_As always thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm also thrilled with how many people follow this story too. Now that school is put for the summer I can spend more time on the story too!_

* * *

Severus picked Hermione up and carried her back to her room, she had cried herself to sleep. The stress of the last several months poured out of her when she was told who it is torturing her. The one question she asked 'why' kept ringing in his ears. Placing her on her bed and lying down next to her he held her tightly trying to surround her with his love hoping to keep Hate away, hoping to keep Ron away.

"Hermione"

Hermione looked into the light and felt Love holding her, "yes?"

"Now that you know child you will need to make many hard decisions, but if you listen to your heart you will make the right ones."

"What if I make a wrong choice? Will you leave me?"

"We will do what we must child."

"I'll try not to disappoint you.'

"You will never disappoint us child. We know your heart, and we have faith in you. Sleep well now child."

* * *

Severus woke up to Hermione playing with his hair. Opening one eye and looking over at her he smirked a bit as she paused when she realized he was watching her.

"I'm sorry, it's just so soft."

Severus couldn't hold back his chuckle, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm okay. I spoke with Love again last night. They told me I have some hard decisions to make."

Severus pulled her into a hug, "you're not in this alone Hermione."

Smiling up at him she kissed him on the cheek, "I know."

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip he could tell her mind was churning over her options. He waited patiently for her to start voicing her thoughts. He enjoyed just watching her, unlike him all of her emotions played across her face. Watching as her brow crinkled in concentration and then smoothed out her face showed that a decision had been made.

"I need to talk to a few people."

"Of course. Who would you like to start with?"

"I need to know more about Luxia."

"Okay, but why?"

"I have a feeling she is the key to this, and before you ask why I just feel it in my gut I guess."

"I agree. Don't look so shocked young lady." Smiling at her and winding one of her curls around his finger he continued, "I've actually already did a little checking into her past, but there wasn't much. She graduated from Beauxbatons three years ago and was at the top of her class."

"It's a start. I guess our first stop is Bill and Fluer's then."

"No, our first stop will be the Great Hall for some breakfast."

Hermione let out a small huff as she headed towards her bathroom. He could hear her muttering under her breath about boys and food. Heading towards his own chambers he shook his head and smiled it had been a long time since anyone had called him a boy, and he kind of liked it.

Wandering around his bedroom he wondered how much longer he would be living in his dungeons. Minerva and he had decided to keep their own residences instead of fighting over who should live in the Headmaster's quarters, and to be honest neither of them really wanted to live in them. In time maybe they wouldn't be seen as Albus's rooms, but right now that's all either one of them could feel about them. They had changed the office enough to make it feel as if it were theirs, but neither felt up to the challenge of changing his rooms. So, for now they stood empty, although they toyed with the idea of making them into guest chambers. It's not that he didn't love his rooms, but he knew his heart belonged in a different set of rooms. He smiled at the idea of coming home to her every day, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for him on a permanent basis. For now he decided it was best to just keep everything as is, but he was certain that his days in his dungeons were drawing to a close. As he headed back towards Hermione's room he smiled he didn't care where he lived as long as she was happy.

"Are you ready love?"

"Just trying to tame my hair."

Severus walked over to her and took her brush away, "don't I like your hair the way it is. It's beautiful just like you."

"I'm not beautiful Severus. I'm scarred and ..."

Severus pulled her into a hug and then raised her chin up so he was looking directly into her eyes, "Hermione you are beautiful. You need to believe me when I tell you that. We can take care of your scars once we figure out what's happening, but the scars don't make you any less beautiful."

Hermione tried to hold back her tear, but it became a loosing battle once he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. She wanted to pull away at first, this wasn't the chaste kisses he had given her in the past this was a kiss full of passion. She didn't understand how he could be feeling that for her. Logically she understood that he loved her, at least he had told her he did, but how could he really want her. She was used up shouldn't he want someone whole?

Severus could feel her starting to pull away, but he held onto her tighter. He wanted her to understand that he really wanted her. He deepened his kiss, and when he felt her part her lips a little he slid his tongue inside. He couldn't hold back a small moan when she opened her mouth a little wider, and he could feel her start to melt into their kiss.

As the kiss ended he could see the question in her eyes, "please Hermione believe me when I tell you I want you. I want all of you."

"I... I'm ... Why?"

"Because I love you. It will happen when you are ready. We will make love and it will be beautiful I promise."

"I've had sex and it never seemed beautiful. Just painful." Her voice was so soft and scared he wanted to kill everyone who hurt her.

"Yes, you've had sex forced on you, but no one has ever made love to you. It's different, but we will work up to that."

"I think I like the kissing."

Severus smiled, "we will have to practice kissing more later, so you can find out if you really do like it."

Hermione nodded and smiled she didn't understand all of her feelings, but she hoped Severus would help her work through them.

* * *

Severus and Hermione entered the Great Hall and took their seats, since it was Sunday most students were sleeping in, but a few students straggled in and sleepily ate their breakfasts in silence. Hermione smiled at a young boy at the Slytherin table who seemed to falling asleep as he tried to eat his porridge. She tried to hold in her giggle as Severus sent a mild stinging hex at the young boy to wake him up. After chastising him a bit for falling asleep at the table he ruffled the young boys hair and sent him back to his room for a nap. Hermione knew the Severus of old would never be allowed to coddle his snakes, but this Severus enjoyed building relationships not just with his snakes, but with students from all the houses.

"Young Phillip forgot today was Sunday and thought he had class today."

"Oh that poor boy. He's sweet, but a bit of a scatter brain. I sometimes wonder how he ended up in Slytherin, but then again maybe he's a bit of a late bloomer."

"And what house do you think he should have been placed?"

Smiling she answered him laughing when she saw his reaction to her answer, "Hufflepuff, he is sweet and hard working, and he's very loyal to his friends. He seems to have friends in all four houses. He's just a likable kid. That being said he's probably a perfect fit for Slytherin too. Actually, most of the house traits are the same just with different names."

Severus scooped some eggs onto Hermione's plate when he noticed all she had taken was a piece of toast, "you have to eat Hermione." She scowled at him a little, but picked her fork up and slowly ate her eggs.

"Now, explain to me what you mean by different names, but the same traits."

"Well think about it Ravenclaws are known for their academic achievements, but I was top of my class and Draco second, as a matter of fact can you name the last time someone from Ravenclaw was top of the class?"

Severus had to think about it, "about fifteen years ago I believe."

Seeing her nod at his answer he asked her to continue smiling as he noticed she wasn't paying attention to the fact he kept refilling her plate with a bit more food. "Okay, so it's been awhile, but if you asked for one common trait between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw it would be that they both value hard work."

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but what about Slytherin and Gryfindor? They are as opposite as can be?"

"No not really. What is bravery without cunning and how can one be cunning without smarts? You know the hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin, but he asked for Gryfindor, and I've been told on more than one occasion that if it weren't for the fact I was muggle born that I would have fit into Slytherin too. And, both houses work just as hard towards their goals as the other two houses.

He shook his head and started to argue, but stopped when he heard Draco laughing, "what do you find so funny about this Draco?"

"Nothing really, but there is no point arguing with her trust me you won't win, and she hasn't even played her trump card yet."

"Her trump card? When did you start using muggle sayings."

"Since Hermione taught me how to play bridge. Look Severus you can argue until your blue in the face that all the houses are as different as night and day, but I promise you in the end she will win. I think the house system is good, but I also believe that it's time for the four houses to start seeing their common traits instead of always looking at their differences."

"I agree Mister Malfoy," Minerva said grinning, "I think I've just come up with a lovely project for our four Heads and also our Head girl and boy."

"Oh joy more work." Severus smirked as he threw his napkin at Draco's head.

"Very mature Severus, and my hope is we will just need to get it started and student leadership can take it over."

"I would be willing to help if Professor Sinistra agrees," Draco stated as he looked over to his mentor who nodded at him.

"I would like to help too." Both Neville and Padma chimed in together.

"I would be willing to help too," Hermione added.

"Fine I will set something up after the holiday break. Now Miss Granger I'm sure we are all curious to know what your trump card as Mister Malfoy called it is."

"My trump card is Professor Snape."

"I'm your trump card as to why Slytherin and Gryfindor are alike?"

"No, your the reason all four houses are alike."

"Explain please."

"You were at the top of your class, academic achievement check. You became the youngest Potion Master in Britain's history, hard work check. You convinced the most evil man of our time that you were loyal to him, cunning and bravery check and check. Through it all you remembered your friend, loyalty check."

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked over at Draco, "you are right I can not win." Looking back at Hermione he smiled as she finished her plate of food.

"Don't look so smug Severus I know full well you kept putting food on my plate, but it just so happens that I actually felt hungry today."

Severus smirked, "how very cunning of you."

Everyone at the head table laughed. Not only were they laughing with Severus and Hermione, but they were all happy to see their Miss Granger coming back to them. They knew there was still a few miles to go before they had her back completely, but they were all happy with how far she had come since the end of the war.

"We need to contact Bill and Fleur. I would really like to talk to Fleur today."

Severus nodded pushed back his chair and held out his hand for Hermione, "I think we might ask Ginny and Harry to accompany us too."

Minerva looked at both of them, "do you have a lead?"

"I'm afraid we do, it seems as if it is young Mister Weasley. However, we don't know how and we feel his girlfriend may have a hand in it as well."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Draco asked as he pushed back his chair.

"Have you ever heard the story of the unnamed princess?"

"Yes, once a long time ago. Mother told me the story, but Father didn't like my head being filled with fairy tales."

"Yes, well most of us grew up believing the deathly hallows to be fairy tales also."

Draco nodded and looked over towards where Harry was sitting, "okay, but how does me knowing this story help?"

"I'd like you to see if you can find anymore information on it. I have one book, but I am hoping there is more information," Severus said as he handed over his book to Draco.

"I'll look, but will you explain why it's important."

"If I need to when we get back I will, but my guess is you'll figure it out before then."

Neville stood up and walked over to Draco, "come on mate two sets of eyes will make this easier."

"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me out of this," Padma said as she stood up and joined the two young men.

The Professors and Hermione all watched as the three of them headed out of the Great Hall, "I believe this is the generation that can bring us back together," Professor Flitwick said as he looked out over the hall that was starting to fill up with students.

"I believe you are right Filius," Minerva said as she nodded.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table as Fleur poured everyone a cup of tea. Much to everyone's surprise little Victoire took a liking to Severus and climbed up into his lap and sat quietly playing with his fingers. Severus looked down at the young child and smirked, "I've really lost my big bat persona haven't I?" Everyone laughed while answering in the affirmative.

"You are 'ear about Luxia, yez?" Fleur asked as she set down the tea pot.

"Yes we are Mrs. Weasley. We believe she is aiding Ronald in his continued torture of Hermione."

"It iz Fleur please Professor." Severus nodded.

"'ave you heard of a Morpheus before?"

Hermione knitted her brow together, "the god of dreams?"

"Yez and no. The Greeks called 'im a god, but that waz just to explain the manipulationz he cauzed."

"So he was a real person?" Hermione asked trying to wrap her head around what Fleur was saying.

"Yez, he waz a wizard, and very powerful."

Severus was a bit lost in this conversation. He knew some Greek mythology, but mostly just the major gods, "I'm afraid I'm a bit lost."

Hermione looked over at Severus, "well, in Greek myths Morpheus could appear in people's dreams and manipulate them."

"Yez, but that iz just the myth. The truth I am afraid iz much worse." Fleur looked over at Hermione and took her hands, "I am zo zorry if I had known she had latched on to Ron..."

"It's not your fault Fleur, but can you explain more?"

"Morpheus iz a trait much like veela blood or red hair, but iz very rare."

"Do they have the ability to manipulate people into doing something they normally wouldn't do?"

"No, what Luxia or any Morpheus doez is find a small thread of zomething and she pulls it forward."

"What thread did she pull in my brother and why hasn't anyone tried to get Ron away from her? Ginny asked growing angrier.

Bill stood up and placed hands on Ginny's shoulders, "we told mom and dad Gin, but she has firm grip on him. We are guessing she latched onto Ron's jealousy."

"He is making Hermione's life hell because he's jealous?" Harry pounded his fist on the table scarring little Victoire. Severus rocked the little girl in his arms and whispered to Fleur that maybe she should place her into her playpen. Fleur took her little girl and charmed a few of her toys to play with her and then returned to the table.

"There iz more then just jealousy a Morpheus can not manipulate zomeone into doing zomething they would never do."

"So Ron really wants to do this to me?"

"Yez, but he might not really know. Zomething must have happened to bring the hate he feelz to the surface for Luxia to draw on eet."

Severus stood up and began to pace, "how is it she was able to go to school with all of you without her manipulating everyone?"

"She went to Beauxbatons yez, but she did not take clazzez with uz. All of her clazzez were taught by a mazter occlumenz. She was houzed away from uz too."

"I suppose it's silly to ask, but why is she not monitored now?" Harry asked wondering how someone like this is allowed to walk the streets.

"She iz, but much the zame way as werewolves are. She haz to regizter, and she can 'ave no children, but she iz human zo not much more can be done without proof that she haz done zomething wrong."

Hermione looked down at the floor, "I didn't know he hated me. I really thought he loved me." She stood up and walked out the door.

Harry stood to go after her, but Ginny stopped him, "give her a few minutes." Harry nodded and sat back down.

Severus looked over at Fleur, "how do we stop them from doing this this to her?"

"I think she must learn occulmency, but that iz only a guezz."

"She will probably be a better student then I was Professor," Harry stated, but then looked back over to Fleur, "it's not enough though. It's my fault if she had just gone with him when he decided to leave..."

"No Harry it's not. It's no ones fault but Ronald's and Luxia's. Luxia was able to find the hate that already lived in Ronald. She chose well when she stayed with you." Severus looked Harry right in the eye as he said this. Harry nodded and looked out the window towards Hermione.

"Will you teach her?"

"Yes, and I would like to set up some sort of a schedule so she always has at least one of us with her when she sleeps. It can usually be me, but there will be times when I have to attend to Headmaster duties that will keep me away."

Harry nodded, "I think we can ask Neville, Draco and Padma too. The three of them have really bonded over the last few months, but if she pulled under I'm not sure any of us will know how to bring her back."

"She has slept for the last two nights because I held her, because she was wrapped in love Ron was unable to torture her. Love is always stronger than Hate."

"That makes sense, well as much sense as any of this I suppose. You however, are in love with her we all love her, but I'm not sure it's the same." Harry said as he looked back at everyone.

"I believe your love for Hermione is just as strong as mine Harry just different."

Ginny walked over to her brother and hugged him, "I wish I understood."

"Me too Gin, but right now my main concern is Hermione."

"This will kill mom and dad."

"Fleur and I will talk to them. They love Hermione too, and they both will want this to end even if it means sending Ron away." Ginny looked up at her brother she understood when he said that he meant Azkaban, but neither of them could voice it. Hugging him she fought back the tears trying to escape.

Severus looked over to Harry and whispered, "let's go check on Hermione, and give these three a moment alone."

Harry nodded and lead the way towards the beach where Hermione had been sitting.

* * *

"Hey."

Hermione turned her head and looked up at both Harry and Severus, "hi."

"Ummm Hermione are you doing that to the water?" Harry asked as he watched the waters take on different animal shapes.

"Yes, it helps me calm down."

Severus watched as she formed the shape of otter with the water, "you've gained a bit more control over this since the last time I watched you play with the water."

"I practice in the Room of Requirement, I've been practicing my healing magic as well."

The three of them sat on the beach in silence for a few minutes just watching the water. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug as Severus held onto her hand. Hermione looked at Harry, "that stupid locket made it so easy for her to manipulate him."

"Hermione, I know it would be easier to blame the locket, but all that locket did was play on the emotions we already had."

"I know, but it seemed to effect him more then it did us. I mean it made me melancholy, and it made you feel even more responsible for the war and the losses, but him it made him so angry. Maybe we shouldn't have made him wear it?"

"It's easy to second guess decisions after they are made, but Harry just said that all the locket did was bring emotions and feelings forwards that you already had. I'm afraid that maybe it helped Luxia, but the feelings were already there she most likely would have found his true emotions even without the aid of him wearing the locket."

"I dreamt of marrying him. What would my life had been like if I did?"

Harry smiled at his best friend, "glad it's not something we have to worry about, you seem to have found a man who will move all of heaven and earth for you."

Smiling Hermione turned her head to look at Severus, "I'd move more if I had to. I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

"I love you too."

"We need a plan. I know you will teach Hermione occulmency, but we need a plan to end all of this once and for all."

"You're right Harry. I think we need to talk to Kingsley," Bill said as he and Ginny joined them on the beach.

"I love my brother and always will, but this needs to end," Ginny stated as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Harry why don't you and the girls head back to the castle while Bill and I see if Kingsley will meet with us." Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione, "I'll see you this evening back at the castle."

"Okay."

"And you two make sure she eats!"

"Yes Sir," both Ginny and Harry answered together before of them disparated away.

Bill turned to Severus, "let me just let Fleur know where I'm headed. I would really like to have some sort of plan in place before I speak to my parents."

"How do you think they will handle all of this?"

"I'm not completely sure, but they were always just and fair when one of us needed to be punished, so I believe they will be okay with any plan we put in place. They love Hermione they only difference between her and us in their eyes is her lack of red hair."

Severus smirked as the two of the walked back the cottage. Bill explained to Fleur what he and Severus had planned as Severus floo called Kingsley with their request for a meeting. Kingsley invited the two men over and they stepped through the floo into his office.

"What can I do for the two of you today?"

Bill stepped forward and shook Kingsley's hand, "we are hoping you can help us with a problem concerning Ron and his girlfriend torturing Hermione."


	16. Plans, Parties and a Potion

_AN: Still don't own these great characters, but I do enjoy playing with them._

_Thank you for all your great reviews! You make heart all happy when I see them. Thank you for the advice too!_

* * *

Kingsley stared at Severus and Bill in shock. He wanted to believe they were pulling some sort of sick prank, but he knew both of them to well to know that they weren't. Sighing and running his hand over his face he looked over at them. He saw the pain in both of their eyes.

"Sorry gentlemen I'm just having a hard time taking this all in. It's hard to believe Ron would do something like this. What will your parents think?"

"I love my brother Kingsley, but I love Hermione too. I consider her to be as much my sister as Ginny. We all know Ron has had jealousy issues we just never realized they could run this deep. It's going to shatter my parents, but they love Hermione too they will understand that he and his girlfriend need to be stopped."

Kingsley looked over at Severus, "and what do you suggest we do Severus. I doubt you haven't thought of some plan."

"Honestly, I'd like to just kill them," Bill nodded showing his understanding. "However the only proof we have is what I saw in her mind, so basically it would be a case of what he says versus what I say. I'm no fool I may have been granted a pardon and been awarded a shiny award, but we all know his word would be more believed than mine. Sadly, even if Hermione could pull the proof from her mind herself with the slander campaign against her I doubt her word would carry much weight either."

Kingsley stood up and began to pace he hated how Hermione had been treated. Mostly by people who weren't even at the battle. They didn't see what what had happened just took Rita Skeeter's and her mystery sources word. He had fought for Hermione to also be awarded the Merlin award, but the Wizengamot in their infinite wisdom thought it would send the wrong message. They didn't believe her to be a Deatheater, but they did believe she performed services for them to save her own life, and to them that seemed just as bad if not worse.

"I might have an idea, but it would require a lot from Hermione."

Severus and Kingsley both looked at Bill waiting for him to continue, "I think it's time to show off Hogwarts. Let everyone who fought see how the school has recovered."

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit, "how might we do this?"

"A ball. The holidays are approaching, but I believe hosting a New Years Ball would give us more then enough time to pull everything together. We invite order members, students who fought, the Wizengamot and hand picked members of the media."

Severus thought about this for a bit before nodding to Bill. He felt that maybe a few different things could be accomplished. Lure Ron and Luxia into the school where they could be confronted, opening the Wizangamot's eyes to what really happened, and getting the media to write the truth for once. He could care less about anyone else being there, as long as they didn't get in his way of helping Hermione.

The three men spent the next few hours planning and each now had their assignments. Bill would speak to his parents, and the rest of his brothers. Severus would be brewing Veritaserum they required for their plan, and working with Minerva to set up the ball. Kingsley would work on selecting the media and making sure members of the Wizardmont attended.

A lot of the plan depended on Hermione being able to confront Ron and questioning him. he would be slipped the Veritaserum, guide it would be up to her to ask the right questions. If she was successful she would be able to clear her name with the wizarding community.

Bill looked over to Severus, "do you think Hermione will be able to handle this? She is still pretty fragile."

"She's been living in hell for months she is a lot stronger then any of us."

The other two men in the room nodded.

* * *

Hermione stood behind her cauldron brewing for the hospital wing. She needed something to calm her mind, and the chopping and stirring did exactly that. When she came back with Ginny and Harry she excused herself as they explained everything to Professor McGonagall she really couldn't deal with hearing it all over again. She pushed it all from her mind and just lost herself in her brewing. She didn't realize anyone was watching her until she turned around to grab the vials she needed.

Draco didn't say anything at first he just stared at her. Part of him was in awe, but part of was a little afraid. He wasn't afraid of Hermione she would never intentionally hurt him, but he was about to ask for something and he wasn't sure what she would say.

"Draco?"

"Ummm hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Is it true? I mean the three of us spent the afternoon researching and it all fits with what we saw at the end of the battle. I mean... Is it true Hermione?"

Sighing Hermione turned back to her potions and filled her vials and placed them on the delivery shelf before turning back to Draco.

"Come"

Draco followed Hermione to her chambers. She sat down on her sofa and motioned for him to join her.

"Quite the view you have. I know the castle can do things crazy things, but the ocean?"

"It's a charm. Professor Flitwick invented it. The ocean seems to calm me down. Professor McGonagall and Severus are responsible for most everything else in my rooms. Although, the castle did give me a couple of surprises."

The two of them sat for a bit watching the waves before Hermione finally answered his question simply telling him it was true.

"Can you heal everything?"

"No, at least not yet. I've been practicing, but there are something's I can't really practice. I'd love to cure Bill and Remus fully. I mean I guess I healed them of their battle woulds like everyone else, but not of their lycanthropy."

"Oh"

Hermione looked over at Draco and watched him for a few moments. He looked so lost, she knew he had had a tough time, but she was so wrapped up in her own issues she didn't take the time to see how he really was. She felt like he wanted to ask her for something, but was afraid. Watching as he subconsciously rubbed his left arm she began to understand. Reaching over she pushed the sleeve of his robe back and then began to roll up his shirt sleeve.

"Please don't Hermione."

"Shhh"

Hermione stared at the dark mark that marred his pale skin. He hadn't been at the final battle no one really knew where he or his mother had been. A few people had asked Draco, but he refused to answer. Hermione guessed that wherever they had been it hadn't been good she had seen how Malfoy Sr. had treated his them.

"I never wanted it. I just wanted to keep my Mother alive. It's all I wanted..."

Hermione looked at her friend and watched as he let a few tears escape. He was so different from the pompous boy she grew up with. Holding on to his arm she closed her eyes and concentrated on his mark.

Draco watched as Hermione's hand began to glow as she covered the mark on his arm. He felt like he was being wrapped in love, and he realized that's exactly what was happening. He looked up at Hermione she looked like an angel.

Hermione opened her eyes and uncovered Draco's arm and smiled, "look."

Draco looked and saw that the dark mark was completely gone. He could no longer hold back his emotions and he broke down. Hermione just held him as he cried. This was the scene Severus walked in on. Hermione lifted her head when she heard him enter and smiled at him. Walking over he looked down at the two of them and heard her softly whisper to him, "I healed his mark." Severus understood and sat next to the two of them and rubbed Draco's back.

When Draco's tears subsided he gave Hermione a final hug and thanked her. He smiled at Severus and the two made plans to talk after classes tomorrow.

"He'll be okay wont he?"

"Yes, I believe so. There is a lot of emotion tied up in that damn mark, and for those of us who wished we'd never gotten it or in his case forced to get it it's a lot to let go of."

Nodding her head in understanding Hermione stood and headed towards the bedroom, "are you coming?"

Smiling he followed looking forward to another night of holding her. Entering the bedroom he readied himself for bed while she used the bathroom going in himself when she came out. When he joined her in in bed he reached out for her and she readily placed herself inside his arms.

"How did it go with Kingsley?"

"It went well. We have a plan that I believe will work."

Severus explained the plan to her and reassured her when she started to panic a bit about her role in the plan. He explained how the room would be filled with people who knew and loved her.

"What if he doesn't come?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you think he would pass up the opportunity to reap in the glory of being a war hero."

"No, I suppose you're right about."

He watched her for few minutes he felt like he could almost hear her thoughts. He knew she was worried, worried she wouldn't be able to pull of her part, but he could tell there was something more. He pulled her closer and held on to her a bit tighter.

"What has you the most worried?"

Sighing she raised her face to look into his eyes, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Molly and Arthur?"

"Yes, I ... I don't have parents anymore, but they always welcomed me into their home as if I were a part of theirs."

"They both have big hearts, but Hermione it won't be you hurting them. Ronald is the one who hurt everyone not you."

"My logical side understands that..."

Severus chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "bleeding heart Gryffindors."

Smiling she let herself drift off to sleep feeling safe in Severus's arms.

* * *

"I don't understand, why can't you reach her?!" Luxia screamed in frustration.

"I don't know. It's like she surrounded by some sort of shield."

"Impossible! You just aren't trying hard enough!"

"I am trying baby, but I just can't get through this barrier. Maybe it's because I haven't seen her in awhile."

"What do you mean? Do you want her back is that what you want Ron?"

"No, no baby, I just think maybe I need to have contact with her again to make the connection strong again. I love you Luxia, only you."

Luxia turned to look out the window. She didn't love Ron, but he didn't need to know that. He just had to believe she did. She really thought her plan to make the precious little Hermione kill herself would have worked by now, and they would be onto the next phase of her plan. She owed it to her Lord he died trying to create a better world for her pure blood society, and she would not rest until she had taken down the two most responsible for his downfall.

"I'll keep trying Luxia."

Turning back around she hugged Ron, "I'm sorry I got so upset. I just get worried that sometimes you might still like her, and you'll leave me and go back to her."

"Never baby, never. It's you who I love. It's you who taught me to be more then I ever thought I could be. She means nothing to me, all she is is someone to play with. Ron said with an evil grin on his face.

"Just me?"

"Just you baby."

Smiling she looked him in the eye, "I love you too, maybe I need to help you relax a little?"

"Mmmm what do you have in mind baby."

Continuing to smile she slid down to her knees and began to undo his pants, "yea baby you always know how to make me feel good."

Luxia just grinned at him as she took him into her mouth. Ron could never hold back when she did this and soon he groaning as he fucked her mouth faster and faster until he came. She licked him clean and grinned.

"Now do you think you can reach her? You know how it turns me on even more when you tell me about her being used like the mudblood filth she is."

Ron grinned and began trying to make the link.

* * *

"I just don't understand Bill? Why is my baby boy doing this?"

"I don't know mum, but he is, and he needs to be stopped. His girlfriend too."

Molly leaned on her husband and sobbed. She couldn't understand where they had gone so wrong with him. Did she not love him enough? Did she push him to hard? What had she done wrong to make her little boy grow up to be a monster?

Bill kneeled in front of Molly and took hold of her hands, "mum it's nothing you or dad did or didn't do. We all love Ron, but I'm not sure he ever believed it. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over."

Arthur placed his hand on Bill's shoulder, "you're right son. Molly we did everything we could have for him, we loved him and we'll continue to love him, but what he's doing needs to be stopped."

"I know, I know. How did Hermione take all of this."

"She was pretty distraught, but she has some pretty good friends helping her."

"That's good she needs her friends."

"We'll one of her friends I believe is in love with her, and she with him. I have a feeling it won't just be Ginny's wedding you'll be planning in near future."

Molly smiled a little at Arthur and Bill, "it's hard to believe they're all grow up now. Seems like just yesterday I was explaining to Harry how to get through the barrier to get on the train, and soon he will be an official member of the family."

"They do that sweetheart, but think about all the grand babies we'll have!"

A sad smile crossed her face as she thought about never getting to hold one of Ron's little babies. She would always love her son, but she knew Bill was right, and she would help Hermione in anyway she could.

Bill stood up he needed to get back home before Fleur started to worry, "I love you both."

"We love you too son," Arthur stated standing up to hug his son.

Bill walked over to the fireplace to floo home, but was interrupted by his mum, "Who?"

"What?"

"You said Hermione was in love, but you didn't say who it was?"

"Oh, ummm right." Bill grabbed the floo powder he needed and turned to look at his parents, "Severus" he quickly threw the powder and floo'd home without waiting to see what their reaction was.

Molly and Arthur stared at the fireplace their son had just escaped through and then looked at each other in shocked silence for a few minutes until Arthur broke the silence, "do you suppose Severus would make my hair potion for free? I mean he's practically part of the family now."

Molly playfully slapped her husband on his stomach, "oh you!"

Arthur smiled, "do ever get the feeling there is a lot that happens at that school that none of our children ever tell us about?"

"That's probably the understatement of the century dear."

* * *

The weeks leading up to the holiday break flew by. Hermione's days were filled with teaching, brewing and learning occulmency which she had made impressive progress at. She did have one episode where Ron had been able to break through on an evening where Severus was stuck in a meeting. He had sent a message off to Draco asking if he could check in in her luckily he had asked Neville and Padma to also come and when they heard her screams they rushed to her and all three held her telling her that they loved her. It was enough to help her escape him and the three of them held onto her for the rest of the night. No one left her alone at night again, always making sure to check with Severus to see if they were needed.

Most of the students left for their break. Just three students were left at the school two first year students and one third year student, all three from Slytherin. Hermione asked Molly if it would be alright to bring the students to The Burrow with her for Christmas dinner. Molly of course agreed even making sure to have presents for them. Severus himself only grumbled a little about being dragged off to Christmas dinner, but Hermione explained that someone had to protect the three little Slytherins from all the big mean Gryffindors.

The Burrow was decked out for the holiday. Hermione warned her students about Fred and George, but all three kids thought that they sounded really cool, and all three hoped they would be pranked. Hermione just shook her head and laughed.

Molly ran over and pulled Hermione into a hug whispering how sorry she was into Hermione's ear. Hermione hugged Molly back and reassured her that she didn't blame her. Molly just kept holding her until Ginny teased her about cutting off all of Hermione's oxygen. Molly let go but held onto Hermione's hands and told her that she loved her.

"I know Molly. I love you too."

Arthur looked over at Severus and smiled he was about to have a spot of fun, "Severus, I'd like to talk to you."

Severus raised his eyebrows and was a bit distrustful of the grin on Arthur's face, "of course Arthur."

Hermione turned to Molly, "he's not going to hurt him is he?"

Laughing Molly directed Hermione towards the kitchen for a cup of tea, "no, but I believe he is going to have THE FATHER talk with him."

Hermione chuckled, "oh poor Severus."

Minerva entered the kitchen and looked at Hermione and Molly, "I've known Severus for years and I don't believe I've ever seen the man look as scared as he does right now."

"Maybe I better go rescue him."

"No" both women answered, Minerva laughed and told Hermione that it would do Severus some good to be on the receiving end of a lecture for once.

The three women chatted for a bit about how Hermione's apprenticeship was going. She told them about her progress with her first independent brewing project. Soon Ginny and Fleur joined the group and the talk turned to shopping for gowns for the ball. Hermione was a little hesitant to talk about the ball, but both Ginny and Fleur were experts at steering the conversation in a safe direction.

"I thought maybe I would just rework something I already owned. I just don't have the money for a new gown right now."

Both girls told her that they would help pay for the gown and refused to take no for an answer. Hermione finally caved in and the three set a shopping date.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and a very pale Severus entered the kitchen. Hermione stood up and walked over to Severus, "are you okay?"

Harry stepped into the kitchen asking Molly if he could bring some pumpkin juices into the other room for the kids. When he spotted his professor looking paler then usual and then looking at the smirks on the Weasley men's faces he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, "I take it you just had "the talk" professor."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Hermione that's a very good young man you've chosen for yourself."

Smiling and giving Severus a kiss on his cheek, "I know"

Severus looked at the five men who just accompanied him into the kitchen who wear all now sporting huge grins, "I suppose the talk we just had was some sort of initiation?"

Arthur's smile grew even wider, "welcome to the family Severus, but what we said is true. Hurt her and Voldermort will seem like a fluffy puppy compared to us."

"They said the same thing to me sir."

"Indeed"

Everyone laughed and Molly began ushering everyone towards the tree for presents. The three Hogwarts students were surprised to see piles with their names on them and smiled. Hermione whispered her thanks to Molly and Arthur she also managed to whisper to Fred and George about the kids hope to be pranked by the legendary Weasley twins.

"We always..."

"Aim to please!"

Molly looked around the room at her family and her friends, old and new and sighed. Arthur pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "he's very lost, but he'll always have a home in our hearts." "I know dear, I know."

Hermione watched her "adoptive" parents and wished she could give them the one present they really wanted and a small tear escaped. Severus leaned down and kissed her, "they love you."

"I know, and I know they will always love him too. I just wish I could make this easier for them."

"Just keep loving them and allowing them to parent you. It's healing for them and for you."

Presents were followed by a huge dinner and a bit of a sing-a-long until Harry begged Hermione to sing Oh Holy Night.

"No Harry, I mean I haven't sung in ages and..."

A round of please Hermione's from the Weasley's rang around the room. Severus looked at her rubbing her back trying to give her a little encouragement. He didn't know she could sing, but it was obvious that her "family" did, and he saw it as one more step in helping Hermione finding herself again.

Harry walked over to her and held his hand out, "no one expects you to be perfect, but will you try for me."

Hermione took Harry's hand and walked over to the side of the room with him. Hugging her and then sitting down next to Ginny he gave her an encouraging smile. It took her a few minutes to start, but when she did a clear and beautiful soprano voice filled the room, and by the end there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

Minerva walked over to Severus, "one more step for our beautiful girl." Severus just nodded and waited for Hermione to make it back over to him. When she finally reached him he pulled her into a hug and kissed her, "that was beautiful."

Soon it was time for the Severus, Hermione and the three Slytherin students to return to the castle. Two of the students were now sporting rainbow colored hair and the third would break out into a loud song and dance number whenever someone said snake. The twins assured Severus and Hermione that both charms would wear of in 24 hours. The students themselves declared this the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Ron stared out the window wondering what his family was up to. He missed them, but he and Luxia had spent most of the day in bed, and couldn't help but smile about that. She allowed him to do pretty much anything to her he wanted, and he enjoyed being the one in charge. He had also been pleased with his break through into Hermione's mind a few days ago, it hadn't been long, but it was enough for him enjoy the power he held over her.

Leaning over to his desk he picked up the invitation from Hogwarts to attend the New Years Eve Ball. Smiling he read over the part about the ceremony to honor the war heroes. He felt Luxia reach around him and pull him to her chest.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Just thinking about how I get to show off my beautiful girlfriend to all my friends in a few days."

"Will she be there?"

"I suppose she will be. She's kind of part of the staff now that she is an apprentice."

"Maybe it will help with your connection to her again."

"Yes, I believe it will, but enough about her. I want you again. Now!"

Luxia smiled and followed Ron back to the bedroom she may not love him, but she did love the way he made her feel in bed.

* * *

"Severus do you have a moment to look over my notes?"

"For you I always have time."

Severus spent the next few hours looking over her notes. Her theory looked sound and if it worked it would be a break huge break through in controlling ones own mind. Her work would basically allow people to occlude their minds by taking a potion. This would be a great benefit to the aurors office and others in magical law enforcement.

Severus put down her notes and looked over at her. She had been reading a book while he looked over her notes, "this is quite incredible."

"So you think it will work?"

"The theory is sound, but there is only one way to find out if it will work."

"Try brewing it."

"Exactly, would you mind if I watched."

Hermione smiled, "no, I like when you keep me company."

it took a few tries and some minor adjustments, but she had a potion that she was sure would work, all she needed was a few people to test it on.

"If I could make a suggestion for your first tester."

"Of course, but I bet I know who you are going to say."

"Oh is that right my little know it all, and whom do you believe I was going to suggest?"

"The boy who never managed to learn it in the first place."

"I love you, but you're insufferable. You know that right?" Severus said with a smirk.

"So I've been told."


End file.
